


A merman’s tail/tale

by Stressed_Pudding



Series: Fairy tales♡ [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is mermen, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Magnus is a human, My First Fanfic, The little mermaid - Freeform, mermaids and mermen, true love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressed_Pudding/pseuds/Stressed_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec saved a stupid human, who had fallen of a ship in a storm. He broke the rules by bringing the human to the mainland. When Alec was back home he noticed that the human had stolen something from him, something very important, he had to get it back. Even if that meant that he had to make a deal with the seadevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A merman’s tail/tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noa van Slooten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Noa+van+Slooten).



> Hii there, 
> 
> This is my first fanfic, i hoop you guys like it.
> 
> It's unbetaed, so there will be some mistakes, sorry for that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

A merman’s tail/tale 

It was morning, the light of the sun shone through the water. Alec yawned and brushed his face against the soft dark green seaweed that was braided in one another. He sat up straight in his large mussel and pushed the seaweed blankets off him. Alec stared at his fishtail when he thought about all the things he needed to do today, he groaned at the growing list in his head.  
After one more yaw, Alec swam towards a desk made of stone in his room, almost everything was made out of stone down here, not that it was ugly or something, most of the rocks had beautiful colors. Alec grasped a small bottle with dark liquid in it, it was squid ink. He took a piece of paper from the corner of the desk, it was paper from the human world, the paper was a gift from a fairy that Alec knew, the paper was enchanted so he could write on it under water. Normally Alec wrote on special seaweeds but this paper was so much better.  
Alec admired all the things he got from the human world, he always found a lot of stuff in shipwrecks and sometimes Alec got them as a present. Most of the human objects Alec found he hid because his parents did not like it one bit that Alec was so interested about the human world and they took the objects from him.  
The parents of Alec Lightwood were not home often because they ruled over a part of the king’s big empire and they needed to travel a lot Atlantic, the capital city, to report everything that was going on to king Triton. They always left Alec in charge, it was a large responsibility, and if it was not enough he also needed to babysit his siblings. Alec loved them with whole his hart but he almost always wanted to strangle them. Alec’s siblings where real trouble makers, well only Jace an Izzy, Max was to young and sweet to be any trouble to anyone.  
When Alec was done writing down his chores for the day, he swam towards an opening in the wall, they did not have doors and there were a lot of windows without glass, everything was open, the mermaids and mermen where an honest folk and trusted each other, and well there was not much to steel anyway.  
Before he went through the opening that gave entrance to his room he stopped in front of his mirror, he looked at himself and sighed. His kind was always very colorful, the tails of merman and mermaids where always very bright and sparkling with all kinds of colors. Take the tails of Alec’s siblings for example, Jace’s tail was the color of a sunrise in the morning, it was the same color as his perfect hair, Alec had always been a bit jealous at Jace’s sparkly yellow tail. Izzy was gorgeous too, her lips and tail were as red as blood and her long raven black hair finished her look. And then there was Alec’s youngest brother, Max tail was not fully grown yet but it was already beautiful, it looked like the universe was painted on his tail, it was dark blue with here and there some little white dots on it that looked like stars.  
The tails of Alec’s family were all very pretty and rare. Some color tails you saw more often but that did not make them any less pretty. Alec admired every tail color mostly because his tail was as black as the night, he never met anyone with the same color as him. The color of his tail made him always feel a bit uncomfortable and Alec did not know why. Well actually he did, it was the attention that came with his very unique color. Alec did not really like attention and defiantly not the romantic kind. A lot of mermaids and merman thought Alec was really attractive but he never believed them. The mermaid/men folk did not prefer a gender like the humans did, but Alec never felt attracted to any mermaid or merman.  
Alec was almost totally black, his messy hair was also black and don’t forget the special marks, only Alec’s eyes contained color, the color of the clear blue ocean to be exactly, all the black made his eyes shine like bright stars in a dark night.  
Alec trailed with his fingers over the special marks on the skin of his upper body, everybody of his kind had them, they gave extra powers like swimming really fast or temporarily being able to breath above the water and other things like that. They marked themselves with really big shark tooth from a very rare sort, well it wasn’t really a shark, it was a crossing between a shark and a very big squid, the mermaids and men called it the Megalodon, almost nobody has seen a Megalodon and even a fewer have seen it and lived to tell about it, Alec’s kind almost always only find tooth’s form this dangerous monster.  
The teeth were really special, if the pointed edge of the tooth touches the skin of something with a heartbeat it gets very hot, so that’s how the mermaid folk could mark themselves. Alec always wore his tooth around his neck, the end of it concealed so it would not accidently touch his skin.  
When a new mermaid or merman was born they received a Megalodon tooth. The tooth and the newborn mermaid or man bonded, and it became like a body part of them. There was no way they could replace it, lucky for the merpeople it was almost indestructible and if they lost it they could track it down through there bond.  
Alec looked slightly disapproving at himself, he ran a hand through his messy hair what only made it worse. Alec sighed. Alec always wondered how it was possible that his hair was never wet, for tritons sake he was under water, it was probably a mermaid/men thing. Alec sighed again and felt his stomach rumble, he swam out of his room into the corridor, the corridor existed out large white-lilac colored murmur pillars and a flat roof.  
Alec swam towards the kitchen, he searched hungry for food in the cupboards, he found some coral, but there was not much of it anymore, so Alec decided to let his siblings have this and he would get more fresh coral by the coral reef. It would take him a while to get back so he left a note to his siblings saying where he was going. He took a bag made out of braided seaweed and made his way to the coral reef, Alec looked up when he started swimming and saw the water getting darker, there is probably a storm coming Alec thought.

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

Magnus groaned at the loud noise of his alarm clock, he sat up and looked around his big sparkly bedroom. Magnus remembered what day it was, it was his twentieth birthday, a big grin appeared on Magnus face. Magnus parents, who died a while ago, where very wealthy people and had bought a Yacht for him but it was a present for his twentieth birthday so he had to wait until now.  
Magnus could not wait to take his sparkly boat, he made sure of it that the boat was covered in glitter, out for a spin. Magnus jumped out of bed and started humming. He opened his laptop and checked the weathercast for today, it predicted bad weather but Magnus did not care, he was going fern with his new boat today and nothing could change that.  
Magnus pulled the curtains open and looked out over the clear blue ocean and his private sand beach. The villa Magnus was living in was from his parents but when they died he inherited the house and everything else.  
Magnus heard a soft meow behind him and turned around. ‘’Well hello there darling, are you hungry?’’ The cat meow again, Magnus bend down and lifted the little cat up from the ground and he cuddled it to his chest. Magnus started humming again and walked in his pajamas and the little cat still in his arms down the stars to the kitchen.  
Magnus took a big whipped creamed pie from the king-sized fridge and grasped cat-food out of one of the wooden cupboards. Magnus filled a lilac colored food bowl of his cat, the name of the cat, chairman meow, was written with glitter on it. Magnus loved glitters and everything sparkly. After magus had given chairman meow his food, he cut of a large piece of pie and wished himself a happy birthday. A small wave of loneliness went through Magnus. He knew how to get rid of that annoying feeling, Magnus always dealt the same with it, he would throw an awesome and huge party. Magnus already chuckled at the thought and stroke chairman behind his ears, what earned Magnus a loud purr from his cat.  
With a few large bites was Magnus piece of pie gone. Still chewing on the last bit ran Magnus up the stairs back to his bedroom. He opened one of his large closets and jerked out the clothes he had chosen yesterday for today to wear. Magnus was not even fully dressed when he rushed down the stairs again.  
Magnus walked through the front door to his mailbox, he emptied the box and browsed through the letters until he saw the letter he wanted. It was a normal white envelope with a crappy handwriting on it and there was something hard inside. Magnus ripped the envelop open with so much force that the hard object fell on the ground. Magnus picked it up from the ground, it was a key, a sparkly key that belonged to a sparkly yacht. Magnus jumped from happiness and walked slowly back to his big house never taking his eyes of the key of he was sure he would not lose it.  
When Magnus was back in the kitchen, he started to collect food and drinks and put them in a picnic basket. By the time that Magnus was done with preparing himself for the boat the trip, the weather outside had changed, the clear blue sky had changed in a dark gray sky with even darker clouds. Magnus ignored the threatening sky, maybe the weather on sea is better he thought.  
Magnus had said goodbye to chairman meow, he thought it would be better to leave him at home. Magnus took all his collected stuff he thought he would need on his little trip and put in the car, well he let somebody else put them in the car. Magnus ordered his driver, Hodge, to take him to the harbor where his yacht was waiting for him. Hodge growled something, but Magnus ignored him because he was always grumpy no matter what. The harbor was not far and they arrived in seven minutes.  
All the stuff Magnus wanted to take on his trip was finally on the boat. Magnus said Hodge goodbye, who growled something like a goodbye in return. Magnus put his key in the keyhole of the yacht, when he turned it the boat came alive underneath him. Magnus looked a bit worried up to the sky that was even darker than before if that was even possible, but Magnus shook it off and steered the boat out of the harbor, the big wide ocean in.

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ 

Alec had arrived at the coral reef, he started mouthwatering at sight of the delicious looking corals. Alec hastily picked a few large corals and put them in his seaweed back, he also picked a smaller one with a green-blue color and put it in his mouth. Alec moaned softly at the delicious favor that spread in his mouth.  
After Alec was done eating, he turned around to go home but something stopped him. There was something in the distance that Alec did not recognize, his hart started beating faster, maybe… Alec thought maybe it’s a new shipwreck. Alec dropped his bag and swum as fast as he could toward the object in the distance. Alec was close enough now to see it was indeed a sunken ship, his hart filled itself with joy and excitement. It had been ages since I discovered a new wreck Alec thought happily to himself.  
Alec ignored the fact that the weather above the water was getting worse, he also ignored the fact that Izzy would be worried sick if he did not come home in time. Alec could not bring himself to care, he was too excited to find new human stuff. He was now so close that he could touch the sunken ship. A shiver went up Alec’s spine when he swum around the big ship and discovered a huge black hole in the bottom of the ship.  
Alec brought his hand to his neck were his Megalodon tooth was hanging. He pulled off the neckless and took of the concealing shell from the edge of the tooth. Alec looked around for a small rock, he found a rock as big as his fist. This will do nicely Alec thought, he drew a mark on the stone and it started to shine as bright as a diamond. Without hesitation Alec entered the ship with his luminous stone in his hand.  
he started to open them. In the first one there machines that Alec never had seen before, he picked one up. It was made of metal and had a trigger or something, probably a weapon or something like that Alec thought. He mentally cursed himself for not paying more attention in his foreign culture class.  
Alec a few classes that had to do with humans, for example his foreign culture class. In that class all kind of objects out different cultures were shown and the teacher explains how the humans used it. But Alec never payed much attention for two reasons, 1. His human objects were more awesome, 2. Alec thought the teachers had no idea where they were talking about because how could they know? Nobody was allowed near mainland let alone near a living human being.  
Alec saw a lot of different weapons, at least he assumed they were weapons. Rumbling through the weapons, something caught Alec eye. It was defiantly a weapon. The rare occasion Alec payed attention in the culture class the teacher taught him about this particular object. Alec immediately wanted to have it after that class but he never found one, until now. It was a bow with beautiful carvings in it. Alec touched the bow gently and looked around him for arrows by this bow but he didn’t find them.  
After a few hours Alec was done with searching every inch of the ship, he looked happily down to the treasure he had collect. He was most happy with the bow even though he had no arrows. When Alec left the ship the water was deep black and even the luminous stone was not bright enough to see anything. So he took his Megalodon tooth and marked himself with a night vision mark. Alec felt the power of the mark flow to his system.  
Alec knew there was a big storm going on above the water, he was underwater but that did not mean that he was save from the storm. I have to get home, and fast Alec thought, he swum toward the coral reef to pick up his bag he left there. On his way back to the reef he looked up and saw something big float in the water, a boat maybe Alec thought. Alec knew he should go home, but a small part in him wanted to see a real human, this was his only change because he would never go near the mainland to see one, Alec respected the rules to much for that. One look wouldn’t hurt anyone as long I keep my distance Alec thought. Alec dropped his treasure and swum to the floating object. As fast as Alec could, while swimming, he drew a mark so he could also breathe above the water surface. 

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

Magnus was in the middle of the, now gray-black, ocean when the heavy weather struck. I should have listen to the weather forecast Magnus thought and mentally kicked himself for being so fucking stupid and stubborn. Magnus fell hard against the wall with his shoulder when a big gray golf of water hit the left side of his yacht. Magnus turned off the engine, because it had no utility against the big strong waves of the ferocious ocean. After he did this he crawled to a corner and wrapped his arms around himself. Magnus could only hoop the heavy storm would abate.  
Magnus did not expect his birthday to go like this, well actually he did. His birthdays always sucked, because there is always something that screwed it up. This year it’s the awful weather, past year a dear friend was really sick in the hospital, the year before that his girlfriend broke up with him, the year before that almost half the house burned down when his microwave caught fire, the year before that his parents died, etc. Despite that it almost looked like that Magnus was cursed to have awful birthdays, he always hoped that this time it would be different, but hope almost always leads to disappointment. This time also.  
The rain poured out of the sky down on Magnus. A bright thunderbolt enlightened the sky for a second, quickly followed by a loud rumbling sound, thunder. The sea became more fierce if that was even possible, strong waves clashed against the sides of the yacht, Magnus could only hoop that he would make it out alive.  
Magnus looked at the picnic basket that he had took on the boat. A big wave clashed against the left side, this unbalanced the ship and the basket started shoving toward the railing. Magnus remembered that he put his expansive and rare necklace in the picnic basket. The necklace had a big blood colored ruby in the middle, the necklace was a gift from his parents. After Magnus parents deceased he had always worn the beautiful neckless on his birthday, well this year he just took it with him.  
When the basket shove towards the railing Magnus did not hesitate and jumped to the basket to save his precious necklace. Magnus hung over the railing with his upper body, but he just managed to grab the basket. While still hanging over one side of the yacht another big wave of water stuck the opposite side of the boat and Magnus fell from his boat and disappeared with a loud scream in the dark ocean.

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ 

Alec’s head was above the water, he looked at a big boat which was attacked by large waves. Alec just looked, he knew that he needed to keep his distance. It was strictly forbidden to have contact of any kind with a human and he respected the rules. Alec watched the human and saw he reached for something that had started shoving towards the railing. ‘’By triton! What is that human doing!?’’ Alec said out loud, and not a few second later he saw the human fall into the dark wild ocean with a high scream. Crap Alec thought, he did not know what to do. I can’t let him die, right? Alec thought but it is against the rules! Alec wanted to swim away but he knew that if he let this stupid innocent human drown he never forgive himself.  
Alec swum towards the boat as fast as he could. The water was even darker than first, luckily for Alec his night vision mark still worked. When Alec swum toward the ship he noticed the human beneath the ship and it was moving very spastic.  
Alec hesitated for a second knowing that he would be punished if he would go any closer. Well I only will be punished if they find out, and if I don’t help him he will drown Alec thought to himself, and with this thought Alec gave himself permission to go closer.  
Alec had never seen a real human before, he slowly came closer to the human, Alec was curiously looking at him. The human being stopped moving like it forgot that it was under water and looked with narrowed eyes in Alec’ direction. The water was so black from the storm that Alec was almost certain that the human could not see him. But Alec was wrong. 

The human, Magnus, was definitely aware that there was something swimming closer to him. At first Magnus thought it was a shark and stopped immediately with moving, hoping the shark would go away. But when the black blur came closer and closer, he saw a pale face with two piercing bright blue eye who were curiously staring at him. Magnus looked a bit down and saw a very muscular and pale upper body with weird marks on it. The men in front of Magnus looked like a human except for the fact that there were no legs were they should be, in fact there was nothing at all, or maybe Magnus just could not see it.  
A wave of intense pain went through Magnus and he realized he was still underwater and he needed oxygen more than anything in the world. He started moving again, ignoring the pain and the blue eyes who were still staring at him. The pain got worse and he could not see which way was up and which way was down. Magnus had the feeling his head was going to explode. Suddenly it was over the pain was gone, Magnus stopped moving and closed his eyes.

Alec who had been staring at the human had discovered a few things, this person is a guy, he had pretty green/yellow eyes. Alec was so distracted that he almost forgot that he had to save the man from drowning. Alec snapped back into reality, he didn’t hesitate anymore and grabbed the guy who had stopped moving and had closed his eyes. As fast as Alec could with the lifeless men in his arms he swum towards the water surface. Alec tried to keep the face of the man above the water, but it was easier said than done.  
The storm was still engaged. Suddenly the dark sky lighted up and a flash of lightning struck the ship. There was no way that Alec could bring the man back to his, now sinking, ship. Shit, what now Alec thought. Alec knew that he had to bring the guy to the mainland, he knew where it was but had never been there because it was strictly forbidden. Screw the rules Alec thought I can’t let him drown. Normally Alec always obeyed the rules and he respected them but not when there where lives a risk.  
Alec swum towards the mainland trying to keep the head of the human above the water. When Alec reach the mainland the storm was less intense, in fact it was only mild rainfall. Alec tried to get as far on the beach as possible without going out the water. As soon Alec noticed the man was not breathing a wave of panic went through him. Alec looked around hoping to see someone that could help the man, but the beach was abandoned. After Alec put the man in a sitting position he grabbed the men’s shoulders tightly and started shaking the men. First gently, but when Alec did not get any respond, he became rougher.  
Suddenly the eyes of the man flung open and he looked straight in Alec’s eyes. The man tried to grasp Alec’s clothes out reflex and for support, but Alec did not wear any clothes so the human grasped Alec’s necklace with the Megalodon tooth. Alec jerked his head back in surprise at the sudden movement of the man because he was almost certain the man had died. The necklace broke and the human was holding it in his hand, but because the hand lost the only support it had the hand dropped back in the water while still holding the necklace with the tooth. Alec did not notice this and backed away further in the deeper water. The man had turned his head and started to cough up water. A wave of relief went through Alec because the stranger was alive. Alec was suddenly aware of what he had done and knew this man wasn’t allowed to see him, he should leave, and fast, now he still could, the man was still turned away from him and Alec grasped his chance and swum to a large rock deeper in the water and hid behind it.

The first thing what Magnus saw when he opened his eyes were two gorgeous bright blue eyes, but he could not look at them for long because a pain in his chest distracted him. The feeling to throw up got stronger with the second. Magnus tried to grasped for something to support him, but he didn’t find it and his hand fell in the water holding something. Magnus had no time to look at it because out of reflex he turned his head and started coughing up water, when he was done coughing he turned his head back, but the bright blue where gone.  
Magnus looked at the dark ocean, it was still raining but he did not care. The only thing moving was the surf of the ocean, Magnus was sitting in shock and frozen in the water processing what just happened.  
What just happened? Am I dead? Was I just saved? To who belonged those gorgeous eyes? Did I imagine everything? These thoughts occupied Magnus for a solid ten minutes. Magnus had the odd feeling he was being watched, but when he looked around and didn’t see anybody he shook the feeling off.  
Magnus realized he was on his private beach and could see his house in the distance. For the last Magnus glanced at the ocean, he pushed himself up and started walking slowly toward his house. Magnus did not realize he was still holding a necklace with Megalodon tooth.

Alec who was looking from his hiding spot to the stranger he just saved from drowning to deaf. Everything happened so fast and now was the first time Alec got a real good look at him, well as good as he could from behind the rock. Even half drowned he looked pretty handsome Alec thought were all humans good looking like that?  
Alec kept staring at the man who was sitting shocked in the water, he wanted to comfort him so bad, he did not know exactly why but Alec knew that if he would go to the man he would make everything worse for both of them so he kept his distance.  
After a while the man pushed himself up a started to walk away slowly, Alec knew he should go back. Izzy will be worried sick, I need to make up a really good excuse Alec thought, and with this thought Alec disappeared under the water surface.

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

After a long walk in the rain Magnus was finally home. He felt so tired and wanted to take a long hot bath. When he entered his villa he was greeted by Charmain meow, Magnus stroke the small cat behind his ear what earned Magnus a soft purr. It was then that Magnus saw he was holding some weird necklace, he had not felt it before because his limbs were insensible from the cold. But Magnus was too tired to care were it come from, so he put it in one of the cupboards and focused his attention back on Chairman meow.  
‘’You are hungry aren’t you poor thing.’’ Magnus said with a tired voice. He grasped cat food from one of the cupboards. Magnus filled Chairman meow’s food bowl and put it on the floor. The cat meowed happy and stroke Magnus leg once before he started eating. Satisfied Magnus looked at his small fluffy cat.  
After a few minutes Magnus started to climb the chairs to the first floor slowly. When he finally reached the top of the stars he walked straight to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with hot steamy water. Magnus shook off his cold wet close and stepped into the bathtub, he groaned out the delight of the hot water touching his honey bare skin. With closed eyes Magnus relived his day, but after he fell overboard the only thing Magnus could remember where those impossible blue eyes.  
Magnus had fallen in a light sleep in his bathtub, not for long, he woke up because the water was getting cold. Magnus wanted to rub his sleepy eyes but the sight of his ugly by water wrinkled stopped him. He lifted one foot and looked at it, it was also wrinkled, Magnus hated wrinkled even if they were caused by sitting in the water for too long, they made him feel old and he did not like that one bit.  
Magnus jumped out the bathtub, he quickly dried himself with a soft white towel and walked to his big bedroom. He put his pajamas on and threw himself on his large soft bed. ‘’What a day’’ Magnus mumbled to himself, after he said this Magnus fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

Alec swum home fast, he swum along the coral reef and picked up his stuff he left there earlier. The storm less fierce and had almost stopped. Alec knew it was pretty late, he hoped his siblings were sleeping already, he felt too tired to deal with them today.  
Alec entered his home, he swum silently to the kitchen and stored the corals he picked this morning. Half sleeping, Alec swum towards his bedroom. When he was in the doorway he stopped and smiled brightly when he saw Izzy sleeping in his mussel. Izzy must have been waiting for me Alec thought. He swum closer and stroke Izzy’s soft long black hair, Izzy moved a bit at Alec’s touch but she stayed a sleep. Alec lay down beside her and pulled his dark green seaweed blanket over them. ‘’Good night Izzy.’’ Alec mumbled softly and he drifted away in a deep sleep. 

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

When Magnus woke up it was still early, the sun had yet to rise. Magnus groan at being a wake at this early hour and tried to go back to sleep, but his sleep was already gone. After a few minutes of staring at the sailing, Magnus decided to watch the sun rise from his private beach. The last time he watched the sun rise with someone was with his mother and that was many, many years ago, this thought made Magnus a bit sad.  
Magnus jumped out his bed and walked downstairs, he grasped an apple from the kitchen and his coat and walked out his house, he immediately felt the cold sand between his toes. Magnus walk a bit but sat down when the sun started to rise, he buried his feet a bit in de soft sand and leaned on his hands while watching the beautiful sun rise from behind the quite clear blue ocean.  
The sun was up for a while now, but Magnus was still sitting in the same spot, he decided he needed to throw a party soon, well several parties actually, one for not being dead and one because of his birthday of course.  
Magnus threw always great parties, but Magnus was not only famous for his awesome parties, he was also a world famous fashion designer. He was probably the first fashion designer that was so successful at such a young age. Magnus had a great eye for details.  
After a while Magnus retuned to the house and made himself and Chairman meow some breakfast. Magnus had an important fashion show in a few days where he needed to focus on so the party had to wait till after the big show.

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

when Alec woke up it was already afternoon, he yawned and stretched himself, he opened his eyes slowly and looked with sleepy eyes around his room. Alec eyes widen in shock when he sees Izzy sitting on his stone desk with her arm crossed and a mad look on her face. He recovered fast a gave her an apologetic look. ‘’And where have you been?’’ growled Izzy. ‘’The coral reef.’’ Alec said and added hastily ‘’I left you guys a note.’’ Alec hoped Izzy would let it go, but of course she wouldn’t. ‘’Picking Corals took you more than nine hours?’’ Izzy still snarled, but her brown eyes softened and started to fill with curiosity.  
I can’t tell her what I did, she can’t get her involved, if someone found out she would get punished to if she knew Alec thought. Alec did not like to lie, especially to his family, family was everything for Alec, but if lying meant their safety it was a small price to pay. So Alec decided to lie, well it was not exactly lying, it was more like not telling everything.  
‘’Well I found this new shipwreck and I really wanted to check it out, so… There was a lot of cool stuff and… Well, uhm, I lost track of time.’’ Alec said while cursing himself at being so bad at lying. He knew that Izzy did not believe him but to Alec’s surprise and relief she let it go. ‘’Well next time you should send a messengerfish, if you don’t I will kick your butt for making me worry.’’ Izzy said with a sweet but frim voice and Alec knew she was not joking. Alec nodded and Izzy left the room with a satisfied smile on her face.  
Alec swum to his mirror to fix his messy sleep hair, then it hit him like a stone in his face, his necklace with the tooth was gone. Alec had a panic attack while he tried to remember where it possibly could be. Suddenly Alec knew exactly where it was. ‘’Shit… shit…SHIT.’’ Alec screamed. He remembers his necklace braking and he also remember the stranger walking away with something in his hand, it did not seem important at the time, but Alec knew that it had to be his necklace. Why did I help that stupid human Alec thought I need to get it back before anyone notice, but how? 

A few days past and Alec could not stop thinking about the mainland and of course the stupid stranger that took his necklace. Alec was more vulnerable without the Megalodon tooth, he needed to go up there to take it back. After subtle asking around Alec found out that there is a way to walk on the mainland, it would be temporally and Alec thought of it as his only change to get the tooth back, he had no other choice.  
The father of Clary, one of Alec’s few mermaid friends, had experimented on himself with dark magic what had turned him in a monster, but a monster with magical powers that could help Alec get back what was his. A few things stopped Alec from going to the man, A. Clary’s father was grumpy and dangerous as hell and B. he did not want to leave his siblings worried about him and he also did not want to disappoint his parents  
The third morning after Alec’s adventure a great opportunity presented itself. Alec’s parents came home a few days early from there trip to capital Atlantic, but they would only stay a few hours, like always, before going away again. It was then that Alec thought of the perfect excuse to get out the house for a while.  
Everybody knew, especially his siblings, how much Alec worked and how big his responsibilities were so they would not be surprised if he was overwrought. His parents would probably understand and would hopefully give him a little vacation, there was not much to do here right now anyway because the peace accords had to be signed in the capital city by every magical sea creature.  
Alec would tell his family he was going to stay at Anna’s place. Anna was his oldest childhood friend and was almost a sister to him. Alec’s parents and Anna’s parents knew each other well, they were both in triton’s circle of assistant rulers, so Alec’s parents would not mind if he stayed with Anna for a while.  
This was the perfect plan, nobody would have worry about him and he would not disappoint his parents, well if he did not get caught of course.  
Alec’s plan worked and his parents gave him a week off, his siblings did not ask any questions but Izzy did give him a suspicious look. Alec went to his room and packed a few things he would take with him to Anna, well he would dump his luggage’s in a secret hiding spot close to the coral reef, only Izzy and Jace knew about this spot. After dumping his dumping luggage Alec would go straight to Clary’s father, Valentine.  
It was almost noon and Alec’s parents had already left to go back to Atlantic. Alec was in the kitchen with his siblings. ‘’Well big brother make sure you relax, you deserved it.’’ Izzy said smiling while she walked towards Alec and gave him a big hug. ‘’ Don’t miss me too much.’’ Jace joked and joined the hug. ‘’I am going to miss you!’’ Max said with a small voice. Izzy and Jace moved a bit so little Max could join the group hug to. Alec loved Izzy, Jace and Max with whole his hart and he felt a little guilty about not telling them what he was up to, but it was beter for them if they didn’t know.  
After the goodbyes Alec left. After the short drop off of his stuff at the hiding spot by the coral reef, Alec swum to the cave were Valentine lived. It took Alec a while before he arrived and he was nervous as hell. While hoping Valentine was in a good mood today, Alec entered the dark cave.  
The cave was deep and luminous stones lead the way. The farther Alec went into the cave the more nervous he got, he wished he had taken a weapon with him but it was too late now to go back. Alec followed the trail of light until he reached a big hole in the cave. Everywhere were he looked he saw luminous stones that lighten the room, it looked to Alec’s surprise a weird kind of cozy. Alec entered the room, feeling a little bit more at ease, well that was until a cold harsh voice behind him scared the shit out of Alec.  
‘’I was expecting you, Alexander.’’ Alec knew it had to be Valentine and turned slowly around. ‘’You were wondering if there was a way to walk the mainland.’’ Valentine continued with a voice that made Alec shiver, but not in a good way. ‘’How did you know?’’ Alec asked, trying to sound emotionless. Valentine gave him a small grin that was as frightening and cold as his whole appearance. ‘’I know people.’’ Valentine stopped for a few seconds before he continued. ‘’But that is not important. I have good news for you, it is indeed possible.’’ A wave of relief went through Alec, he really wanted this. ‘’But why?’’ Alec did not expect this question and did not answer immediately, so Valentine continued. ‘’You are the first mermen that want to walk the mainland… why? Well because I saved a stupid human that stole my Megalodon tooth, and without it I am more vulnerable, and if I don’t get the tooth back the merpeople will find out I saved a human and broke the rules, and I will be punished, and my parents will be disappointed in me Alec thought, but he did not want to tell Valentine that so Alec just shrug. Valentine raised an eyebrow but let it go. ‘’Very well.’’ Valentine said and added. ‘’Wait here.’’ With these words Valentine disappeared in the dark, Alec did what he was told and waited.  
A few minutes later Valentine returned with a pretty bracelet that was decorated with color full shells. ‘’This bracelet is enchanted, and if you were it your tail will change into two legs. If you take the bracelet off your tail will reappear and if you put it on again you will change again. The enchantment is only temporary, you will probably have something like a week.’’ Valentine said and Alec nodded while staring at the bracelet in Valentine’s hands. ‘’You can have it.’’ Valentine said and Alec looked up out surprise met Valentine’s cold eyes. ‘’but...’’ Valentine added and Alec rolled his eyes, of course he would not give it for free. There was a small flicker of amusement in Valentine’s cold eyes. ‘’you have to get me something from the mainland, I can’t get I myself. You need to get me a cup, well not just any cup, The mortal mermaid cup to be exactly.’’ Alec heard a lot of rumors about the cup, it possesses great power and Alec wondered what Valentine wanted with it. ‘’How am I supposed to find it in a week, it could be anywhere.” Alec said with a voice full of disbelief and annoyance. The devilish grin on Valentine’s face was back. ‘’Very sharp merman, I like it, but you don’t have to find it, I have already located it, you only need to take it and bring it to me.’’ Alec remained silent, so Valentine continued. ‘’ I have learned something a long time ago. Creatures, no matter what kind, are more motivated to do something when there is something they could lose.’’ After Valentine said these words, Alec had almost a mental breakdown, but he did not show it. ‘’What do you want.’’ Alec said with a cold and harsh voice that matched Valentine’s. ‘’For now I want the color of your pretty eyes.’’ Valentine said with a mean grin, and continued ‘’I will give it back when you hand me the cup.’’ Alec knew that if he would fail to give the cup to Valentine everybody could see what he had done, he would disappoint his family and he would bring shame on the family name, and Alec would never do something like that even if it meant to live without the tooth. Alec wanted to say no, he really did, he would never put his family at any kind of risk, but when he opened his mouth he said ‘all right’. Before Alec could say or do something, Valentine had already grasped Alec’s head and he sucked the only color Alec had out of his body with a big black shell. Alec screamed out of pain and out of surprise from Valentines sudden move. It did not take long. Alec felt disgusted with himself when he saw the color of the black shell change to de clear blue color Alec’s eyes were. ‘’I didn’t want this…’’ Alec tried but it was in vain. Valentine laughed humorless and threw the bracelet at him. ‘’ The only way to save your family name is to bring me the cup. What would they think if you return home like this, they will find out what you did, Alexander.’’ Alec shocked at Valentine’s words, Valentine somehow knew family was everything to Alec, of course he knew. How could I be this stupid, I can’t go home like this, what have I done, I only made it worse Alec yelled in his head. ‘’Were can I find this stupid cup’’ Alec snarled to Valentine who seemed to enjoy Alec’s anger. Valentine gave Alec the address where the cup had been located. Alec turned around to leave this awful place, but Valentines voice made him turn one last time. “There is one last thing Alexander. I put another enchantment on the bracelet, if you kiss or have sex with any human the bracelet will stop working, we don’t want you to mingle the pure strong mermaid and men race with those stupid and weak humans. I am maybe not a real merman anymore but that doesn’t mean I let you destroy the purity of my former folk, so behave yourself up there.’’ Alec shot an angry glance at Valentine. ‘’Don’t worry about that, emotions are nothing but a distraction.’’ Alec growled and he turned around and left without saying another word.  
It was already dark when Alec came out of the cave, he decided to go to the beach where he brought the almost drown human. When Alec arrived at the beach he saw that there were a lot of people on the beach. There were loud noises and the humans were moving on the beat of the noise, Alec guessed there was a party going on. Alec thought as it as a perfect distraction, nobody would notice him, he pushed himself on the beach as far he could while still staying in the water. Alec looked at the bracelet in his hand and sighed, there was no going back now, Alec closed his eyes and put the bracelet on his wrist.  
A shock went through Alec and his tail started burning like hell, the burning feeling got worse with the second until it suddenly stopped, Alec looked down and saw two pale legs instead his black tail. A wave excitement and purpose went through Alec and he started to stroke his legs, it was such a weird feeling. Alec tried to move his new legs but it was a lot harder than he thought. ‘’What are you doing?’’ A warm and smooth voice said from behind Alec, it startled him for a second but he recovered fast and turned his head toward the voice. When Alec saw to who the voice belonged his eyes widened out of surprise, relief and anger. 

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

Magnus had finished his big fashion designer project yesterday, so tonight he could finally celebrate that he didn’t die. It was going to be a beach party, Magnus loved beach parties, the cold soft sand between your toes, and of course if someone vomits it was not on his expensive furniture.  
Magnus made sure everything was in place for tonight, after he was done with that he went through the cupboards in the kitchen searching for his favorite drink, he always put it somewhere else to his own irritation. When Magnus jerked open the third cupboard he saw a necklace with a big tooth attached to it, he had totally forgotten about it.  
Magnus had a lot of questions about what exactly had happened a few days ago but he had none of the answers. Magnus did not remember anything between when he fell of the yacht and when he woke up on his beach, well except those blue eyes but maybe he had imagined them. Probably he was just lucky and washed ashore, but then how did he get this necklace, it just did not make any sense.  
It was a pretty necklace and Magnus wondered what kind of person it had belonged to. While staring at the necklace Magnus thought of his party outfit for tonight, they would match pretty well Magnus thought with a little excitement. Magnus chuckled at himself for having such a great fashion taste.  
It was already evening and the guests would arrive in a few hours. Magnus decided to start to get ready, it would probably take a while because he wanted to look fabulous, well more fabulous than normal. After Magnus put on his clothes and when his make-up on point he decided to put on (a lot) glitter as finishing touch. Satisfied Magnus looked a himself in the mirror, he grasped the necklace with the tooth from his make-up table and put it around his neck. ‘’let’s get this party started.’’ Magnus said playful to his mirror image.  
The party was a huge success, like always. Magnus looked happy to all the people who were enjoying themselves. Everywhere on the beach were torches and it looked really cool. Magnus noticed one of the torches close to the ocean wasn’t burning, he walked towards it to set it on fire again. When Magnus was by the torch he thought he saw something move in the ocean, first he thought it was a fish or something but when he narrowed his eyes and looked beter he saw it was a human.  
Magnus sighed, it was probably one of his guest who got wasted. Magnus walked a bit into the water because he did not want someone to drown at his party, it would be a buzzkill. Magnus was close to the person in the water, it was defiantly a guy, but he did not notice Magnus, he was busy… petting his legs? Magnus sighed again and thought alcohol is defiantly not for everyone.  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Magnus said, trying nice and not annoyed. The guy in the water startled for a second but then he turned his head to Magnus. The boy looked surprised… and angry? The boy looked him straight in the eyes, and Magnus got a strong feeling of déjà vu but there was something not definitely not right, but Magnus did not know what.

ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

Alec saw his necklace around the stranger’s neck, he was happy that he found it so soon, but he was also an angry at the man who wore it. Not only because he was the stranger that took the necklace from Alec in the first place he also wore it like it was his.  
Alec immediately started to think about the best way to get his necklace back. He could just tear it from the stranger’s neck, well actually he couldn’t, from his sitting position in the water he couldn’t reach the necklace and he didn’t know how these fucking legs worked. Alec decided to wait for a better opportunity.  
But there was one more problem, Alec needed the Megalodon tooth to draw a mark on himself so he would understand what the stupid human was saying, the bracelet apparently only gave him legs and not the ability to speak and understand the human language.

How rude, he doesn’t even answer me Magnus thought annoyed. Magnus let his eyes drift away from the boy’s face when he realized the guy was naked, but because of the water Magnus could only see the pale upper body and knees. ‘’Why are you naked? Where are your clothes?’’ Magnus looked around in hoop to find the boy’s clothes but there was nothing. First Magnus got a confused look from the boy and then he nodded, like he was answering a yes or no question. Magnus sighed, hopeless…but I should get him some clothes before he scars my other guests he thought. ‘’Wait here for a moment, I will be right back, don’t go anywhere.’’ Magnus said with a voice like he was talking to a stupid toddler as he turned away and walked back to the party.

What the hell is he saying Alec thought obnoxious. He didn’t know what to do so he decided to just nod, it normally worked when Izzy or Jace were talking to him and he wasn’t listening so why wouldn’t it work now? The stranger sighed and said something, Alec had no clue what but he sounded bossy, and Alec defiantly doesn’t like it when strangers boss him around. But before Alec could do something the human walked away.  
Okay I need a plan to get that necklace back, but first I need to get out of here Alec thought. At this thought Alec pushed himself up and stood wavering on his feet, well not for long. Alec tried to take a step, but his feet felt like concrete blocks and didn’t move. A few seconds later Alec hit the water with his face and belly, he groaned and moved back in the sitting position he was in before.  
A soft fabric touched Alec’s shoulders, it was a very odd feeling but not unpleasant though. Alec startled for a second before realizing that the man was back and that he put something soft around Alec. The man said something, and Alec started to get really annoyed with not knowing what the guy was saying. Suddenly pulled the stranger him up in standing position, the man wrapped the fabric all around Alec. What is going on? What is going on? Is this some kind of trap? Alec though in panic, but he felt suddenly very tired, too tired to take any action, and it wasn’t that bad anyway, it was actually nice and cosy, and Alec relaxed a bit in the comfort of the soft blanket.  
The man put Alec’s arm on his shoulders and hands put his hand on Alec’s waist. The stranger started walking slowly, and since Alec didn’t do much walking the man kind of dragged Alec towards a big house at the beach. Alec thanked the man in his head that he walked around the partying people.

Magnus walked away from the man sitting in the water, not knowing if he should leave him there even though it would only be for a few minutes to grasp a blanket, but a lot could happen in a few minutes. Magnus hurried to his house grasped the closest blanked he could find and hurried back, when he saw the man still sitting in the water a small wave of relief went through him.  
Magnus put the blanket on the man shoulders, the guy startled at the touch. ‘’Don’t worry it’s just a blanket. Come with me to my house over there, I will give you some close you can barrow, and I recommend that you keep them on I don’t want you to scare more of my guests.’’ Magnus said half joking half serious. The man didn’t react at all, he was just staring at Magus with a slight trace of confusion in his eyes. Now he is just being rude, well the sooner I am done with him the beter Magnus thought annoyed, and pulled the man up in a standing position and wrapped the blanket better around the man.  
Magnus slide his hand around the man’s waist to support him while walking, well there wasn’t much walking, Magnus practical dragged the man to his house because the man himself didn’t do much walking. The man leant with a lot of weight on Magnus, but he could feel that the man tried hard to minimize this.  
Magnus was breathless when they finally arrived in his room, way too many stairs he thought. Magnus let go of the man and walked to his bed and let himself fall on it with a groan. The man was standing against the wall for support. Magnus pushed his arms behind his back so he was now in a half sitting half lying position.  
The light was much better in Magnus’ bedroom then outside and Magnus defiantly took this opportunity to look at man he found in the water. The man wasn’t ugly, quit the opposite actually, he was very handsome, but there was something that didn’t fit him and to Magnus annoyance he couldn’t discover what it was. Again a wave of Déjà vu went through Magnus when he was staring at the man, but he was almost hundred percent sure he had never seen him before at his party’s, he would have remembered him for sure.  
Okay he is to gorgeous not to flirt with, but maybe I need to give him clothes first or else it would be creepy Magnus thought. He sighed and stood up from his bed and walked to one of is closets, Magnus glance at the man, he was very tall, he would defiantly not fit Magnus’s tight clothes. ’’This will do nicely.’’ Magnus mumbled happily when he pulled an oversized glittery dark orange with black sweater and fluorescent green sweatpants out the closet. Magnus knew the combi of the two pieces was a fashion disaster, but it was probably be the only things the guy would fit. Magnus threw the clothes at the man who had not moved or said anything the entire time, he was just staring at Magnus with those dark emotionless eyes.  
The man fished the clothes Magnus threw at him out the air like it was nothing, he looked grateful at Magnus. Magnus smiled at the man and walked to the mirror to look if his makeup was still flawless, he looked down at the necklace and decided he wanted to wear another one. Magus pulled the necklace with the tooth carefully around his head so it wouldn’t mess up his hair and he dropped it on his makeup table and after a few seconds of thinking he picked up another necklace and put it around his neck.  
‘’Well pretty boy, you should get dressed.’’ Magnus said, and he added jokingly with a wink ‘’Mind if I watch?’’ Magnus was curious how blunt flirting would affect the guy because for one weird reason Magnus couldn’t read him like he could with other people, his face was like steal, he barely any showed emotion. The man shook his head no with indifference, Magnus looked at him with astonishment he didn’t expect this reaction, the flirting didn’t affect him at all like the man had no idea what Magnus was saying, the guy noticed Magnus reaction and hesitantly shook his head yes with confusion in his face. Magnus shook his head with a sigh and said ‘’I am going to the toilet I will be right back.’’ With these words Magnus left the room.

Alec was leaning against the wall, hoping he wouldn’t fall or something. He had noticed while ‘walking’ to the house that humans wore some kind of fabric… -teacher called it clothes or something- and well he didn’t, and that made him feel very unconfutable but he tried to hide it. Alec was staring at the man who was going through a large closet. The man threw some clothes at Alec and he was very grateful.  
The man walked to a mirror and took Alec’s necklace off. This will make it a lot easier to get it back Alec thought delighted. Alec looked up when the man started talking, he ended his sentence with squeezing close one eye for a second, what is he doing? Is there something in his eye? Alec thought with slight confusion. But there wasn’t much time to be confused, Alec was struggling with how he had to react to whatever the man had said, he had nodded a lot so why not shake his head no? Looking at the astonished reaction of the man Alec knew he had chosen wrong, Alec hesitantly nodded, not really knowing what to do. The man shook his head, sighed, said something, and left the room.  
Alec tied to make his way to the table where is necklace was. With shaky legs Alec made his way to the table, he grasped the necklace, a wave of relief when up his spine. Alec didn’t hesitate and started to draw the mark for foreign languages. Alec loved the thrill a fresh drawn mark always gave.  
Alec looked at the clothes and he put them on, he hoped he put them on correctly or else it would be very awkward. He walked to the closest mirror to see how the clothes looked on him. Alec looked horrified at himself and not only because of the awful clothes but because his eyes, they were as black as a night without stars, the clear blue colour was sucked out of them. Of course Alec knew that Valentine had took the colour, but he had not seen himself in the mirror after that. It was hideous, he could defiantly not go back to his family like this, how disappointed the would be if they found out he broke so many rules, well especially his parents Izzy and Jace would probably be proud, no, he had to find The mortal mermaid cup and everything would be okay and nobody would ever find out.  
Alec slide de Megalodon tooth in the pocket of the borrowed sweatpants, and he started to walk around the room, still a bit shaky but I became easier with each step, Alec was a fast learner. The man walked into the room again, he looked at Alec and started laughing at the horrible cloth combination, but Alec didn’t know this and felt a bit uneased by the man’s laughter. If the circumstances where any different Alec would probably have melted at the warm open laugh of the man, but they weren’t and Alec was actually still pretty mad at the man because all of this was his fault.  
‘’Well gorgeous, you can totally pull it off.’’ The man said with sarcasm in his voice and he chuckled a bit. He called me gorgeous, is he flirting with me? Had he flirted with me this whole time? …. that would be awkward Alec thought a little bit panicked. Alec had no idea to respond to that so he settled on ’yeah’. The man raised his eyebrows out surprise like he didn’t expect an answer. ‘’So you are talking now?’’ the man said smooth with a devilish grin on his face and added ‘’Do you mind to tell me who you are, there is something familiar about you, have we met before? Well, probably not because I defiantly would remember you.’’ Alec suppressed an upcoming blush and he slightly panicked, on the inside of course, because the man recognised him, well sort of but still, he didn’t really want to deal with this man and humans weren’t even supposed to know mermaids exist. ‘’NO! uhm, I mean we never met before, uhm, I am Alexander Lightwood, but everybody calls me Alec.’’ ‘’The name suits you.’’ The man said smiling and he squeezed again one eye close for a second. ‘’uhm thanks.’’ Alec mumbled and then added with a clearer voice ‘’Is there something in your eye?’’. The man looked at Alec for a few seconds, to look if he was joking but when the man saw this was not het case he burst out into laughter. Alec caught himself thinking he really like the man laugh, it made his eyes sparkle. Alec mentally slapped himself for thinking this, he needed to keep it together, his family’s good name was at stake. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Alec didn’t know why, he added with a much clearer voice to cut through the man’s laughter ‘’What is your name?” The man stopped almost immediately with laughing and looked at Alec with disbelief, and he said surprised but not unkindly ‘’You don’t know who I am? Well that’s a first, I am Magnus Bane. And if I may ask what are you doing at my part if you don’t know who I am?’’  
Alec searched for a valid reason to be at this party, but his mind was completely blank. Magnus was curious looking at Alec. Alec knew he couldn’t tell this guy, apparently Magnus, the truth, but he also knew he was horrible at lying. Alec decided to tell a half-truth, hopefully Magnus wasn’t as good as Izzy to see through his lies, probably not because he is partially a stranger. ‘’Uhm, well, I went for a swim.’’ Alec said but he didn’t sound really convincing. Magnus raised one eyebrow and asked curiously ‘’Skinny-dipping?’’ What in triton’s name is skinny-dipping? Alec thought and decided that agreeing was the best option. ‘’Yeah.’’ Alec said hesitantly. A big massive grin spread across Magnus face, and he said with a low dark voice that made Alec shiver ‘’interesting.’’ Alec looked around the room feeling awkward and decided he needed to leave. ‘’I should leave.’’ Alec said sounding determined, he didn’t wait for Magnus answer, he bowed to Magnus like every mermaid and man always did when they left, Alec also thanked Magnus for the clothes and walked out the room, no idea where he was going.

Magnus looked at Alec with astonishment. Did he just bow? Who does what? Magnus thought surprised but also slightly amused. Magnus stared for a few seconds at the door before really realizing Alec had left. Magnus didn’t want him to leave yet, there was something mysterious about Alec, and he never felt more eager to find out what Alec is hiding, and Magnus also wanted to find out why he always got a vaguely feeling of déjà vu when he looked Alec in his face.  
Magnus snapped out his thoughts and walked out of the room, but he didn’t see Alec anymore. Magnus felt a bit disappointed and hoped Alec had gone down stairs, back to the beach party. After a few hours the party was coming to an end, but Magnus still hadn’t found Alec. He probably left a long time Magnus thought sad I didn’t even get his number.  
The party ended and the guests were leaving, it had been huge success like all the party’s Magnus threw. He pushed himself up the stairs, trying not to fall in his drunken stage. Magnus walked towards his bedroom, the door was open but he still managed to walk against the wall. It wasn’t that hard, but it probably would have hurt if Magnus wasn’t so drunk. Magnus touched the wall like it had never been there before and suddenly had appeared, after a few seconds of staring at the wall he started giggling like a high school girl talking to her crush. Still giggling like an idiot Magnus threw himself on his large bed, it didn’t take long before he drifted off to sleep.  
Annoying light shone through the curtains in Magnus’ face, he woke up because of it. With a low groan from discomfort Magnus opened his eyes. He immediately regretted his this because the beam of light shone directly in his sleepy eyes. The bright light burned Magnus eyes and he flinched, which was instantly rewarded with a reminder he drunk way too much last night. Magnus grasped his head and groaned again, the hangover was his least favourite part of drinking, it is probably everybody’s least favourite part of drinking. Magnus wanted to continue sleeping but the sleep was gone. With a sigh Magnus threw his legs over the side of his bed. He rubbed his eyes slowly and realized he fell asleep with his clothes on. Magnus stood up from the bed, he stretched until he heard some bone’s crack, he needed a long shower and lot of coffee if he wanted to survive today.  
After a long shower Magnus felt a lot beter. He made his way down stairs and prepared himself breakfast. Out of habit Magnus grasped the pack of cat food and he started shanking it, the noise let Chairman meow know there was food for him.  
After a few minutes there was still no Chairman meow, Magnus called him a few times but still no fluffy ball running towards him. Magnus started walking around and continued calling his name. When Magnus arrived at the first floor, he listened for a few seconds. He wanted to start calling Chairman’s meow name again when he heard soft purring. Magnus tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. When he walked in the direction of his (fashion) design room, the purring became louder, and louder. Even though Chairman meow was small, he made purring noises that you could compare with the audio volume of a wood chipper, but Magnus loved him anyway.  
The door squeaked a bit when Magnus pushed it open, almost immediately his eye fell upon a person that was curled up in a corner of the room. It took Magnus not long to recognise the intruder as Alec. Magnus chuckled, not only because the guy looked adorable and really handsome when he slept, but also because Chairman meow was sleeping on Alec’s face. The fluffy cat raised his head and looked at Magnus with sleepy and annoyed eyes. Chairman meow liked his spot on Alec’s face and wanted to go back to sleep. The chuckle didn’t only wake Chairman meow, Alec started moving too, the cat protested a bit but jumped eventually off Alec’s face. 

Alec groaned softly and stretched with his eyes still closed. After Alec pushed himself in a sitting position he opened his eyes. Immediately regretting his action because de bright light in the room stung in his eyes. Alec groaned again, a bit louder this time. Suddenly Alec had the urge to sneeze because something was tickling his nose. After a few times blinking Alec eyes adjusted to the amount of light, it was then that he realized someone was sitting in front of him. Alec’s nose started to itch more and more. The gorgeous man in front of him had Alec identified as Magnus. Alec could see Magnus much better by this daylight then the bedroom lights yesterday and he defiantly didn’t mind the few, but of course he didn’t want to show it. Well at least he tried, the smirk on Magnus face confirmed he had failed. And at that moment Alec’s luck kicked in and he sneezed right into Magnus face. ‘’Good morning to you too.’’ Magnus said neutral while he wiped off his face. Alec couldn’t hear if Magnus was mad. It was typically Alec’s luck to embarrassing himself for someone hot or just someone. Alec felt really awkward and wanted to go, to start searching for the cup because he already had his necklace back.  
Alec raised to his feet, as did Magnus. Magnus was checking out Alec and didn’t try to hide it. It was defiantly not the first time that someone checked Alec out, because well he was hot but it never did anything to him, well until now. Alec blushed slightly at the odd feeling and tried to hide it by looking away. Alec decided that he should go look for the cup, he thanked Magnus for the clothes, apologised for sneezing in his face and wanted to walk past Magnus. But un-fortunately for alec Magnus didn’t wanted him to leave just yet. ‘’Still here?’’ Magnus said a small grin of his face. ‘’yeah, uhm, I couldn’t find the, uhm, exit.’’ Alec stammered back, he was not totally lying, he couldn’t find it first but after he found his way out he had nowhere to go so he stayed for the night. Magnus laughed at Alec.

‘’Well, uhm, I should-‘’ Alec started. Magnus knew that Alec was going to say ‘leave’, but he didn’t want Alec to leave just yet. Alec couldn’t finish his sentence because Magnus did it for him. ‘’Leave? That would be no fun, would it? Why don’t you join me on my morning coffee?’’ Magnus saw Alec hesitate and added. ‘’ You owe me at last this much for sleeping in my house without asking.’’ Alec bit his lip softly when he thought about Magnus’ offer. Magnus thought it was probably a trait or something and he also thought it was fucking adorable. To Magnus relief Alec accepted his offer, probably more because Alec felt he had to go instead of that he wanted to go but to Magnus it was a start.  
On the way to the shop Magnus often glanced inconspicuous at Alec. Alec looked around with so much curiosity and excitement that Magnus got the impression that Alec never seen anything like it before, but that would be ridiculous, right? Because who has never seen a tree? Alec and Magnus arrived in a cute little coffee shop. Magnus was a regular there and the barista greeted him by his name. The barista also greeted Alec who seem to startle a bit because he was looking at everyone and everything in the shop. ‘’How can I help you?’’ the barista said, sounding slightly bored. Magnus turned to Alec and said ‘’What do you want to drink? It’s on me.’’ Alec didn’t know what to order, he never even had coffee before, but Magnus didn’t know that. ‘’Uhm, a normal coffee please.’’ Alec said. ‘’Black?’’ Magnus asked Alec. ‘’Yes’’ Alec said hesitantly. ‘’Why doesn’t that surprise me.’’ Magnus said with a smile on his face. Magnus turned back to the barista and ordered to drinks. After Magnus and Alec got the drinks they went to sit at a table by the window. They started talking, well first Magnus did most of the talking but after a while Alec noticeable relaxed and started sharing things too. Hours past and more coffees were ordered. Magnus’ and Alec’s brunch excited out different kinds of pie and cupcakes.  
‘’Well, look at that. We have been talking for hours, it’s almost three o’clock.’’ Magnus said with his normal warm voice. ‘’Shall we go somewhere else?’’ Magnus added. ‘’Sure, where?’’ Alec replied, sounding neutral. Magnus found it really hard to figuring out what Alec was thinking all the time, normally he was very good at reading people but with Alec he gets nothing. ‘’We can go for a walk in the park nearby?’’ Magnus said. Alec hesitated for a few seconds. Magnus almost wanted to add that they also could go home if Alec didn’t want to go, but Magnus didn’t know that Alec didn’t hesitate because he didn’t want to go, but that he hesitated because he had no clue what a ‘park’ was. ‘’Yeah, sure, that sounds fun.’’ Alec said absently, obvious thinking about something. Magnus wanted to know what Alec was thinking about, but didn’t ask. 

Alec and Magnus walked slowly through a big park, and despite there were a lot of people the vibe was peaceful and nice. Alec still tried to absorb as much of his surroundings as he could, but he did it more secretly now because he had seen Magnus’ amused but also weird looks. It was a mystery to Alec why he didn’t want that Magnus looked at him like he was lunatic, he never really cared what mermaids or man thought of him before. Alec told himself not to care about what Magnus must be thinking about him, but it was harder than it looked.  
‘’Alexander?’’ Alec, who was lost in thought, shock at hearing his name, his full name. He never liked it when someone called him that, maybe that was because the only time his full name was used it was by his parents when they were mad at him (for something his sibling’s did). ‘’Hello, Alexander, are you in there?’’ Magnus said with a slightly amused voice. A shiver went down Alec’s spine, alright, he liked it, a lot, how Magnus said his name, but he was never going to say that and defiantly not to his sibling’s, he would here the end of it. ‘’Yeah, sorry, just lost in thoughts.’’ Alec looked up to his right and met Magnus eye’s, they sparkled, just like the rest of Magnus. ‘’About what, if I may ask?’’ Magnus asked curious. Alec didn’t feel like sharing his thoughts with someone he just met, even if this someone was gorgeous. ‘’Stuff...” ‘’Can you be vaguer and mysterious?’’ Magnus said with played annoyance. ‘’probably.’’ Alec said, while trying to keep in a chuckle. Magnus laughed. Alec caught himself stare at Magnus beautiful smile, luckily for Alec Magnus didn’t see it. When Magnus was done he went al serious and concerned. ‘’But serious where were you thinking about, you totally zoned out.’’ Alec sighed and tried to think of something to tell Magnus, but his mind was blank.  
‘’Well…’’ Alec started, but before he could finish his sentence he was knocked down by a large, fast, hairy creature. Alec fell on his back. He heard something run around him and not much later the something was on his chest and liking his face. IT’S EATING ME, IT’S EATING ME Alec thought panicked and wanted to use his fighting skills against the creature. A loud, already pretty familiar giggle stopped Alec from harming the creature. The giggle came from Magnus, and it had a weird calming effect on Alec. Luckily Alec realized that the fluffy creature wasn’t eating him, it was tickling his face with its tongue.  
‘’I am so sorry, he never does anything like that.’’ An unfamiliar woman voice said. Someone pulled the creature off Alec. ‘’My dog has never done this before, I am so sorry’’ Dog? Alec was lost for a second, but he was pretty smart and connected the dotes. ‘’Hi, I am Helena.’’ The women said while shamelessly checking Alec out. ‘’Do you come here more often?’’ She said to Alec. ‘’Uhm, no, I not from here.’’ Alec said neutral. ‘’how many times do you go to the gym, because look at those mussels.’’ Helena said flirty. Alec slowly realized that she was fliting with him. Alec looked at Magnus who had a weird look on his face, some would describe it as jalousie. There was a short awkward silent. ‘’I need to go or I will be late, but before I go, can I have your number?’’ She said. What number? Alec thought confused. Alec looked at Magnus for help, but Magnus’ face had still that weird look on it. Alec had no clue what number Helena meant so he decided to just asked. ‘’Uhm what number?’’ She laughed a bit, probably thinking Alec was joking and said: ‘’your phone number of course dummy.’’ Phone? Phone number? Alec thought clueless. Alec looked sideways to Magnus who was clearly trying not to laugh. ‘’uhm, I don’t have a ‘phone’, and, uhm, Magnus and I need to go, right Magnus?’’ ‘’Yeah. Well, it was nice meeting you Helena, but we should go.’’ Magnus said, being his charming self while still holding his laughter. ‘’oh, okay, bye.’’ Helena said and she walked away with her dog walking next to her.  
‘’I need to say it Alexander, your social skills back there were great.’’ Magnus said sarcastically. ‘’I can’t help it, I am just not good with talking to strangers.’’ Magnus raised an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed a bit. ‘’I think that’s bull shit, Alexander. We were strangers but- ‘’ Alec cut Magnus off, he didn’t want to have this conversation, he has his sibling’s for that. ‘’your different.’’ Alec said and a smile formed itself on Magnus’ face. ‘’Well, thank you darling.’’ Alec couldn’t help smiling back at Magnus. Demm he is gorgeous Alec thought, but not for long, he mentally kicked himself for thinking it. ‘’ I want to show you something.’’ Magnus said mysterious.  
The park was really big. If you got off the paths it seemed more like a forest then a park. After a lot of walking through bushes and over tree trunks they arrived by a huge tree. It was a gorgeous spot. The sun shone though the leaves of the tree on the green grass underneath the tree. Magnus said down on the ground and Alec followed his example. Alec sighed out delight and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When Alec opened his eyes again he caught Magnus staring at him, both were too stubborn to look away. Eventually Alec gave up there little staring contest. ‘’This place is beautiful, how did you find this place?’’ Alec asked. ‘’Well, long story short, Chairman meow escaped from the house, I looked everywhere for him, also in this park and that’s how I found this place.’’ Magnus told Alec. ‘’How many people know about this place?’’ ‘’As far as I know only you and me.’’ Alec was a bit surprised by Magnus answer. ‘’Have you never shown this place to somebody else.’’ Alec asked surprised. Magnus was silent for a second as if he just realized it. ‘’No, I haven’t.’’ Magnus said absently. ‘’then why did you show it to me?’’ Alec asked curious. Magnus looked up and met Alec’s eyes. ‘’Because, Alexander, you are something else.’’ Magnus said smiling. Alec felt his cheeks heating up, and turned his face away from Magnus. He has no idea how right he is Alec thought.  
Alec and Magnus sat there for hours. They started going home when it was getting dark. When they finally arrived home Magnus decided to make dinner. After everything was cleaned up Magnus suggested that they would watch some tv. Alec who had never seen a tv was really impressed by the thing and wondered how it worked. Alec and Magnus were sitting close to each other on the couch, but not to close. After a few minutes zapping cannels Magnus gave up and looked in the tv guide. There was literally nothing on that night, well except the movie ‘the little mermaid’ that would start in a few minutes. Magnus asked if Alec if he wanted to see it, not that there was much other choice, but still. Alec nodded and the movie started.

Magnus looked often side ways to Alec. Sometimes he saw Alec frown, and after a few times Magnus could help himself and asked what was wrong. ‘’Nothing is wrong, well except some parts of this movie.’’ Alec replied. ‘’What?” Magnus said not understanding what Alec meant.  
‘’It’s not true, the fish don’t talk or play instruments. They also didn’t get the tails right of the merfolk, they are way prettier and colourful. And then you have triton, he doesn’t even look like him. And then you have these- ‘’ Alec stopped when he saw Magnus look on face. ‘’How do you know it’s wrong? Magnus asked a bit suspicious. ‘’Uhm, uhm, research, yeah research.’’ Alec stuttered unconvincing. Alec immediately turned his head back to the tv and pretended he was watching the movie. A lot of questions formed itself in Magnus head, but he felt too tired to ask them right now so he decided to ask Alec them tomorrow.  
The disadvantage of watching a movie on tv are the commercials, although it is the perfect moment to make some popcorn. When Magnus walked back into the living room, he saw Alec sitting right in front of the tv and touching the screen. When Alec noticed that Magnus was back, he started pointing at the tv and asked what it was. Magnus looked past Alec to see where he was so enthusiast about. Magnus raised an eyebrow. ‘’That’s archery.’’ Despite Alec’s face showed all kinds of excitement, his deep black eyes stayed expressionless and cold, it made Magnus shiver. The archery commercial made place for one about delicious looking hamburgers. ‘’How can’t you know that?’’ Magnus continued with disbelief in his voice. Alec just shrugged. Magnus’ feeling that Alec wasn’t from here, but from an uninhabited island or something grew with the second. One half of Magnus was a bit weird out by Alec’s leak of knowledge of the world, the other half was intrigued by him and wanted to solve the mystery that was called Alexander.  
The movie continued. They didn’t talk much during the rest of the movie. Magnus asked himself what kind of idiot decided to broadcast a child movie that ends in the middle of the night. The film reached its end. Magnus looked down at his shoulder were Alec head was lying. Alec had fallen asleep during the movie and his head had slid slowly on Magnus shoulder. Magnus felt tired and wanted to fall asleep in this position, but that would be a bit creepy in the morning and he didn’t want to scare Alec off. Magnus enjoyed the brushing of Alec’s soft black hair in his neck for a few more second. It had been a long time that Magnus had seen a movie with someone that was not his friend, well, with someone who could be more then friends. Normal Magnus did just hook-ups, because most people Magnus slept with were after his money, but with Alec it was different, Magnus had a strong feeling Alec didn’t even know who he really was or what he did for a living.  
Magnus didn’t have the hart to wake Alec, so he carefully stood up and went to get a blanket for him. Magnus tucked Alec softly in. After a long yawn, Magnus turn off the tv and went upstairs to go to sleep,  
The next morning Magnus was rudely awakened by Alec. Alec was obvious more an often person, in contrast with Magnus who enjoyed the nights more. Magnus was pretty moody after Alec had walked in his room with the question if he could ask something. Magnus had groaned, he needed coffee first. Magnus slowly got out of bed, Alec had left the room to give Magnus some privacy. When Magnus left his room the sleepiness was mostly gone but he was still mad at Alec. Alec was waiting for him, he was standing in front of the stairs. ‘’Can I ask you something now?’’ Alec said energetic. ‘’Sure.’’ Magnus groaned. ‘’I needed to get something for someone, and he gave me an address, but I don’t know where it is, can you help me?’’ Alec asked hopeful. ‘’Maybe what the address?’’ Magnus jaw dropped open when Alec said his address. ‘’That is my address! Why do you have my address?’’ Magnus said defiantly awake now. Magnus was standing in front of Alec, despite that he was smaller than Alec he could be very intimidating. Alec looked like a dear caught in headlights. Alec looked around for a way out like a scared trapped animal, while doing that he took a step backwards, Alec had forgotten he was in front of the stairs and took another step backwards. With a loud scream Alec fell down the stairs. Magnus hurried down the stairs, and kneeled down beside Alec. Alec had hit the ground very hard. Alec groaned. ‘’Are you alright, Alexander?’’ Magnus said with concern. ‘’ Who is alexander? And who are you?’’ Alec groaned, he was obvious in pain. ‘’Crap.’’ Magnus sighed under his breath.  
Magnus had moved Alec carefully to the couch, Luckily Alec didn’t break anything. Alec had hit his head hard pretty hard multiple times when he fell down the stairs, and now he didn’t remember his own name. ‘’We need to get you to a hospital.’’ Magnus said serious. ‘’What’s a hospital, who are you, what am I doing here.’’ Alec asked. ‘’Easy darling, one thing at the time. You fell down the stairs and hit that pretty head of yours. You forgot a few things and I want to go with you to a place where some people maybe can help you remember.’’ Magnus was talking to Alec like he was a toddler. ‘’My head hurts so bad.’’ Was the only thing Alec replied. ‘’Maybe you should lie down for a few hours, if you feel better we can let you get checked. Let’s go upstairs, I will get some aspirins.’’ Magnus said.  
Magnus had put Alec in his own bed because there were no other made beds available at the moment. After Magnus gave Alec the aspirin, he left the room and went down stair to make breakfast for himself. Magnus didn’t know if Alec had eaten yet, so he also made Alec breakfast and brought it to his room and put it on the nightstand for when Alec wakes up. When Magnus was down stairs again he picked up the phone and called his friend Catrina Loss who worked at the hospital and made an appointment for Alec in the afternoon.

After a few hours Alec woke up and his headache was almost gone. Alec looked around the room and saw food standing on the nightstand. Grateful he started eating. Alec remembered what had happened, luckily for Alec his memory loss was temporarily because of his merman genes. Between eating his breakfast or lunch, he had no idea what time it was, he drew a irtaze for his bruising’s. Alec was in a rough spot right now because he knew the cup was here in this house, but if he stayed here Magnus would ask him al kind of questions and Alec defiantly didn’t want that. Alec was thinking of a plan, when he suddenly just got it. It was so simple that Alec wondered why it took him so long. Magnus would probably still think I don’t remember anything so he also can’t ask questions, and because Alec didn’t really tell where he was from so he had to stay with Magnus, hopefully. If everything works out this is the perfect plan, nothing could go wrong, right?  
Alec made his way carefully down stairs. He found Magnus watching tv. ‘’Hi.’’ Alec greeted. Magnus looked up surprised, probably not expecting Alec anytime soon. ‘’Hi, how are you feeling darling?’’ Magnus asked concerned. Alec decided to ignore Magnus pet name for him like before. ‘’Okay I guess.’’ Alec replied. Magnus gave him a small smile. ‘’Do you remember anything?’’ Alec shook his head. He was scared that Magnus would see right through his lie. Magnus turned off the tv and tapped on the couch be side him. ‘’Sit. I will tell you everything you told me about yourself, what wasn’t much when I think about it but I will tell it anyway.’’ Alec felt touched that Magnus remember everything, it wasn’t much but still he remembered. After Magnus told Alec everything about him, he started to tell things about himself. Alec knew most things already, but he couldn’t say that, it would blow his cover, not that it was a punishment or something, no, Alec really like listening to Magnus soft warm voice.  
‘’Well that’s about it I think. I feel bad about what happened, and since you actually didn’t tell me where you lived I think it best you stay here with me until you get your memory back, I googled accidents like this and they said your memory lose is probably temporary.’’ Alec nodded. He didn’t show it but Alec was really happy his plan had worked and maybe he was also happy he could spend more time with Magnus, but Alec would never admit that. The cup, all Alec had to do was to find the cup and go home, and pretend all of this never happend. Magnus warm voice brought Alec back from thoughts. ‘’I have some fun things planned for today.’’ Magnus said smiling and added. ‘’First we will go shopping, because even a hottie like can’t pull of those clothes and I have nothing that would fit you. After that we could maybe go at archery, if you like.’’ Alec got really excited at hearing the word archery, he tried not to show it, but he failed miserably.  
Magnus and Alec stood in front of Magnus’ car. Alec looked terrified at the car. ‘’Darling are you alright? You look a bit pale. You know it’s just a car, right? Not an iron demon or something.’’ Magnus said sounding slightly worried. ‘’Yeah, I am fine.’’ Alec said, he didn’t sound very convincing. Magnus looked from his eye corners at Alec. Alec got slowly and carefully in the car. It took Alec a lot of strength not to jump on Magnus lap when the car stated moving, not that Magnus would have mind.  
Alec had the feeling they were driving for ages when they arrived by the mall. Alec jumped as fast as he could out of the scary car, hitting his head in the process. In contrasted with Alec, Magnus left the car with a certain elegance. Alec would bet on his own tail that if Magnus would stumble he would do it with so much style that people would be jealous.  
‘’That looks gorgeous on you, darling.’’ Magnus said enthusiast with an approved look on his face. Alec blushed slightly at Magnus’ compliment. Alec walked to the closest mirror and looked at himself. Alec turned his head a bit to the side and sighed, clothes are so weird Alec thought. Then Alec walked back to the fitting room, to try the rest of the outfits Magnus had picked for him.  
After Alec had tried on everything, Magnus looked satisfied and said: ‘’I think we should take it all, you look great in everything.’’ Alec had no fashion sense, and didn’t see the appeal of the clothes who were according to Magnus ‘totally in right now’. Alec walked aound the shop when he found a soft and comfortable looking sweater. It was just plain and black, and Alec liked it so he tried it on. ‘’Magnus can I have this sweater, please?’’ Alec said with puppy eyes. Alec could see in Magnus face that he found the sweater hideous, but Alec didn’t really care, he liked it more than what Magnus picked for him. ‘’But-‘’ Magnus tried, but Alec cut him off. ‘’pleasee’’ Alec pouted. ‘’Fine. Stop pouting, you can have that ugly sweater.’’ Magnus said rolling his eyes. ‘’Thank you, I owe you my live, how can I ever repay you.’’ Alec said sarcastically. ‘’Sure, you can think of something.’’ Magnus replied and ended with a wink. Alec blushed slightly and walked back into his fitting room.  
When Alec stepped in the car, less terrified this time, he expected to go to some archery club or something, but Magnus had different plans. Magnus had an appointment at the hospital for Alec to get him checked, he fell pretty hard and had lost his memory. When Magnus and Alec arrived by a big scary looking building, Alec got the feeling this wasn’t the archery club. Ignoring his feeling, Alec followed Magnus inside. Inside Alec was introduced to doctor Catrina Loss, Alec was now certain this wasn’t the archery club. What the hell is this Alec thought and felt betrayed by Magnus.  
Catrina seemed like a nice person, and she just wants to do her job, but Alec didn’t want her to do her job, whatever it was. Catrina asked Alec all kind of questions, this wasn’t hard for Alec to answer because he ‘lost his memory’. Between Catrina’s questions Alec shot Magnus a betrayed look, Magnus looked apologetic back. ‘’Can you open your mouth for me, please.” Catrina asked. Alec opened his mouth to protest when she shoved a cotton swab in Alec’s mouth. Alec gasped in surprise. Catrina walked away with the cotton swab. ‘’Where was that for?’’ Alec asked surly. ‘’It’s for your personal DNA profile. We always make those of new patients.’’ Catrina replied and she put the swab in a special bag. Alec was afraid that they would find out he wasn’t human. ‘’You can’t do that.’’ Alec said worried, and he looked at Magus for help. Magnus raised an eye brow. ‘’Why do you want to keep those super genes a secret? I mean look at you, it wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the world if you kept it secret.’’ Magnus said flirty. ‘’Magnus, behave will you.’’ Catrina said half serious half smiling. ‘’it will take a while before your profile is done. If there I will call Magnus who can give the information to you. I almost forgot, your memory will defiantly return but it can take a little while.’’ Catrina added. Alec nodded, he considered grabbing his DNA and run away, but the longer he thought about the stupider it got. Alec would deal with this situation later, the cup was first priority, it was his only ticket home.  
‘’I am sorry okay. You fell down the stairs, what was I supposed to do? Magnus said apologetic when Alec and Magnus stepped in the car. Alec glared a Magnus, but he wasn’t really mad anymore, Magnus had the right intentions. ‘’I want to make it up to you, we can still go to the archery club’’. Magnus said. Alec’s face lit up. ‘’alright. I forgive you. That’s a great plan, let’s go!’’ Alec said enthusiastic. Magnus looked relieved but it was almost not noticeable.

Magnus and Alec arrived at the archery club. ‘’I have never done this before.’’ Alec said when they got out the car. ‘’I have done it a few times because one of my oldest friends works here, but I really suck at it.’’ Magnus said indifferent and added with a smile. ‘’My friend is strongminded and sometimes very stubborn, but she is a sweetheart, you are going to like here.’’  
Magnus and Alec walked into the building, they were immediately greeted by a small fair haired girl. ‘’Hi, welcome to the archery range, I am Sam, how can I help you?’’ the girl, Sam, said with a fake smile. ‘’Hi doll, I am looking for Noa, is she working today?’’ Magnus said with his usual charm. ‘’Yeah I think so, wait here, I will get her for you.’’ Sam said and she disappeared. A few minutes later a girl with long brown hair walked towards them. ‘’Magnus! Long-time no see, how have you been?’’ The girl asked while hugging Magnus tight. ‘’And who is your friend over here?’’ the girl added while turning to Alec. Before Magnus could introduce them, the introduced herself. ‘’Hi, I am Noa, a friend of Magnus.’’ The girl, Noa, said while shaking Alec’s hand. ‘’ I am Alec, nice to meet you.’’ Alec said with a smile. ‘’Right back at yah, but I don’t think you guys came all the way down here to chat with me.’’ Noa said. ‘’You are absolutely right sweetie.’’ Magnus said and Noa rolled her eyes at Magnus nickname. ‘’A shooting session?’’ Noa said already knowing the answer. Magnus just nodded. ‘’Alright gentlemen, follow me. We are going to shoot some arrows.  
They were in the weapon room, Noa explain fast a few things and gave Magnus and Alec both a bow and arrows. Noa lead them to the archery reach and showed them how to use the bow. Now it was Alec turn to try. Magnus could see how Alec blocked everything out and how he focused on his target. Alec shot the arrow. When Magnus looked where the arrow had gone his mouth fell open, it was right in the bullseye, even Noa looked surprised. ‘’Demm, that’s hot, but I thought you never done this before.’’ Magnus said. ‘’ I haven’t.’’ Alec said honest, blushing slightly. Noa had been looking at the two from the side, when suddenly her phone rang. ‘’Sorry guy’s I need to take this, you can help each other till I am back, I won’t be long gone, sorry.’’ Noa said while leaving the room. Alec shot another arrow and then stopped to look at Magnus trying to shoot an arrow. Magnus failed miserably. ‘’You make it look easy, how do you do it.’’ Magnus pouted. ‘’ You need to hold different, like this.’’ Alec said while showing how to hold it. ‘’Like this?’’ Magnus asked. ‘’No, wait.’’ Alec said and he lay he bow on the ground and walked over to Magnus. Alec was now standing behind Magnus. Magnus could feel Alec’s body heat. Alec putted one of his hands on Magnus’s hand who was holding the bow, with the other hand Alec helped Magnus span the bow. Magnus felt Alec’s hot breath in his neck, what made Magnus hart jump. Noa’s call ended and she went back to the range, when she opened the door she saw Alec and Magnus, Noa smiled and soundless closed the door again, the two hadn’t noticed a thing. ‘’Focus, and then let go.’’ Alec whispered in Magnus ear. Magnus gasped at the feeling and shot the arrow in reflex. Both of them didn’t move, until Alec realized what he was doing. Alec stepped away. ‘’That was perfect.’’ Alec said smiling before walking back to his own bow. ‘’Yeah it was.’’ Magnus said soft and dreamily.  
The rest of the afternoon at the shooting range went by smoothly, with here and there some intimate moments with tension and Magnus wondered if Alec felt it to. After they were done, they said goodbye to Noa and went home. When they finally arrived home, they were both very tired, it had been a long day. Magnus didn’t feel like cooking so he decided to order some pizza. Alec seemed to really like the pizza. Magnus and Alec eat pretty late, and they were so tired that thy went straight to bed. 

Alec woke up early, and was bored, but he didn’t want to wake Magnus again, so he stayed in his bed thinking of something to do. Alec wanted to do something for Magnus, because Magnus had already done so much for him. Alec was trying to think of something, when it suddenly hit Alec, breakfast, surprise Magnus with breakfast. It wouldn’t be so hard to make right? Alec jumped out of bed, got dressed, and went down stairs.  
Alec started cooking in a good mood, but after an hour and a few almost fires, Alec wasn’t in a good mood anymore and the kitchen was one big mess. Alec heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Alec looked defeated to the mess in front of him. ‘’I give up.’’ Alec murmur to himself. ‘’Good morning, darling.” Magnus said while leaning against the doorframe. ‘’You made quite a mess.’’ Magnus said teasing. ‘’I am sorry Magnus, I wanted to make you breakfast but I am not really good at it as you can see.’’ Alec said sad. Magnus face expression changed into something Alec didn’t really recognize. Alec didn’t know that Magnus was touched by his gesture, nobody since his parents died had ever made Magnus breakfast, or tried to make. ‘’Let me help you.’’ Magnus said smiling, Alec nodded happy and the two of them made a pretty good breakfast together.  
After Alec and Magnus were done the kitchen was even a bigger mess then before. ‘’I don’t feel like cleaning the kitchen, I am going to call a guy.’’ Magnus said looking at the mess. ‘’What shall we do today?’’ Magnus asked. Alec thought for a few seconds. ‘’We could go to the beach.’’ Alec suggested. ‘’that’s a wonderful idea, just let me get ready.’’ Magnus said when he walked back upstairs. Alec sighed, he got a strong feeling it would take Magnus hours to get ready. Alec went upstairs to put on his new swimming trunks, after he put them on Alec walked down stair again. Alec thought it would be nice to have something to eat on the beach, so he tried to make sandwiches, luckily Alec paid attention this morning.  
After Alec was done making sandwiches there was still no trace of Magnus. Alec started to wander around the house. After a while Alec found a room with a kind of antique looking objects behind glass. Alec observed every one of them, until one particular object caught Alec’s attention, it almost felt like Alec was drawn to it. A wave of relief went through Alec when he saw it. I found it, The mortal mermaid cup Alec Thought happy and he softly touched the glass, it’s beautiful. Alec just wanted to brake the glass, steel the cup and go home to his family. For a split second Alec forgot about Magnus, but then he realized he had to steal from Magnus who only had been sweet and nice to him. Maybe this thing doesn’t mean much to him Alec thought hopeful.  
‘’There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing here anyway?’’ Magnus said overdramatic. ‘’I was bored so I start walking around the house, that’s how I found this room. The objects in this room are very pretty, especially this cup. Has it any special meaning to you or something.’’ Alec asked straightforward. Please say no, please say no Alec thought. ‘’Actually, yeah.’’ Crap. Magnus told Alec that it was an heirloom and that it has been in the family for centuries. Alec didn’t feel so good, how could he steal the cup form Magnus now, knowing this. Alec wanted to change the subject, but he had to know if it was the most precious object Magnus owned. Magnus told Alec that there was one thing more imported to him, an old necklace he got from his deceased parents, but he had lost it in the sea. Alec almost jumped from happiness that Magnus had lost it in the sea, he could find it and then give the necklace back to Magnus and he could steal the cup without feeling so guilty. Magnus told Alec that it fell overboard in a storm, Magnus left out the part that he almost died himself and was mysteriously saved, but Alec knew that part already. Alec tried to remember the day he saved Magnus, Alec knew he saw something fall off the ship before Magnus did, it was a basket or something, the necklace had to be in there, Alec could find it.  
Alec changed the subject less sad. ‘’ I made some sandwiches, we can take them this us.’’ Alec said. ‘’Sounds delicious, biscuit, let’s go!’’ Magnus said smiling. Alec and Magnus grasped their stuff and went outside, they walked a bit on Magnus private beach until they found the perfect spot.

Magnus felt blessed that he had Alec all for himself, because Alec looked truly gorgeous in his new swimming trunk, it almost hurt Magnus eyes. Magnus had no idea that Alec was also enjoying the view. The whole day the two of them had been sitting on the beach. Magnus enjoyed Alec’s company a lot.  
After a while both of them lost track of time and only realized how late it was when the sun started setting. Magnus stood up, thinking they would go back, but Alec stopped him. ‘’Will you watch the sunset with me? I have never seen it from the main land.’’ Alec asked. Magnus hart started beating faster when he sat down in the sand next to Alec. Magnus had seen the sunset like a thousand times, it wasn’t really special for him anymore, well this one was, it was the most beautiful he had ever seen but maybe that was because of the fact he was watching it with Alec. Both looked at the big red sun that was sinking into the sea. Alec sighted satisfied. ‘’it’s beautiful.’’ Magnus looked at Alec and said. ‘’I couldn’t agree more.’’ Alec turned his head and his eyes met Magnus’. Alec gave Magnus a carefree smile that made his knees go weak. ‘’I had a lot of fun today.’’ Alec said soft. And then it happened, it was almost too fast to see, but Magnus saw it, he saw how Alec’s eyes flickered to his lips and back. But before Magnus could do something Alec turned his head away and pretended to watch the sunset, but Magnus could see the blush on Alec’s cheeks. Magnus wanted to groan, this boy was going to be the death of him with his mixed signals. Magnus wanted to know if something was there, of course something was there, it was there from the first time they met. Magnus couldn’t really place the feeling he got when he was around Alec, but he liked it and it got stronger, Magnus wanted to know if Alec felt it to. God he hoped so.  
Back home Alec said he wanted to help Magnus with dinner, Magnus was surprised because he remembered Alec making breakfast this morning, but Magnus liked having Alec around so he let Alec do the easy stuff.  
After they finished their dinner Magnus pulled a few bottles from one of the cupboard in the kitchen. Alec looked suspicion at the bottles. ‘’You want some whine?’’ Magnus asked holding up a bottle with a dark red liquid in it. Alec had no idea what wine was so he just agreed. Magnus filled to glasses and gave one to Alec. Magnus lifted his glass and said: ‘’To us.’’ Alec followed Magnus’ gesture and lifted his glass to. Magnus clashed the glasses to each other and to then a sip, Alec did the same. Alec pulled a bitter face. Magnus chuckled. ‘’Not much of a drinker are you? Magnus giggled. Alec gave Magnus a weird look and then just nodded. Magnus saw Alec slowly getting drunk.  
First Alec didn’t like the wine very much, but the more he drunk the beter it tasted. Alec giggled about everything, and Magnus, who only was a bit tipsy, couldn’t help smiling at Alec. Alec was very clingy and touchy when he was drunk. He was lying on Magnus lap. Magnus liked drunken Alec, he looked so relaxed and carefree. Magnus stroked Alec’s black hair. Alec turned his head so he was now looking up to Magnus. Magnus looked down. Alec tried to reach Magnus face, but that was much harder with so much alcohol in his system. Magnus tried to hold his laughter but failed miserably. After a few more attempts Alec’s head was finally on Magnus cheek. ‘’You know Magnusss, you are reallyy prettyyy.’’ Alec said with a drunken voice. Magnus felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his body, Magnus tried to play it cool, even though Alec was too drunk to remember this. ‘’Well thank you darling, you don’t look bad yourself.’’ Magnus said smooth and continued on a more serious toon. “Your pretty wasted, let’s get you to be, its already late.’’ ‘’Noooo, noo, no, I can’t, I need to get somethingggg.’’ Alec said stubborn like a small -wasted- child. ‘’Of course you do sweetie, but you can probably do that tomorrow.’’ Magnus said caring. Alec stick his tough out to Magnus and tried to stand up and run away, but before he was to his feet Alec fell on the ground. Magnus and Alec were both laughing. Magnus pulled Alec to his feet and helped him upstairs, but it was harder then it looked. When Alec was finally in his bed, Magnus gave him a glace of water and tucked him in. ‘’Goodnight Alexander.’’ Magnus whispered. ‘’Goooodnighht’’ Alec murmured back. It was already pretty late so Magnus decided also to go to bed.

After Magnus had tucked him in Alec got out of bed again. He heard Magnus going to bed and waited until the cost was clear. Alec stumbled ‘soundless’ down the stairs, he graphed a plastic back and made his way outside onto the beach. Alec undressed himself, but in his drunken state it was actually pretty hard. When Alec was finally done he stepped into the water and pulled off his bracelet and put it in his plastic bag. First nothing happened when suddenly Alec legs became very flexible like the bones had disappeared. Alec fell in the water, he had the feeling his legs where burning, but he couldn’t make a sound or he would wake Magnus. One moment and it was over, Alec looked down and saw his familiar black tail.  
Alec started to swim towards the place he had rescued Magnus. On his way Alec bumped into to a few obstacles, mostly rocks, because of all the alcohol Alec found this more than funny, and his giggling got the attention of the wrong crowed. After a few more chases with rocks Alec drew a Iratze, this didn’t only healed his bruises but also got the alcohol out of his system. Alec arrived at the place where he had rescued Magnus, it didn’t take Alec long to find the basket with the necklace. Alec put the necklace next to his bracelet in the plastic bag. Alec turned around to go back the main land. It was not far more when Alec had the feeling he was being followed. Suddenly it wasn’t a feeling anymore and an angry looking Megalodon appeared. The creature almost immediately attacked Alec. Alec had nothing to fight the animal with so he had only one option, as much as he disliked it he had no choice, he had to swim for his live. But the megalodon wasn’t a quitter and started to chase Alec. The megalodon was much bigger than Alec and swum much faster. Alec didn’t had to go much farther, he was almost in shallow water where the megalodon couldn’t come. The creature opened it huge mouth, Alec started to get tired and the monster came closer and closer. Alec’s tail was for a small part in the creature’s open mouth, the part got bigger and bigger. Alec was almost completely in the melodeon mouth, the teeth were coming dangerously close, he was almost there. Alec decided in a split second to go up, so he would be out of the megalodon mouth but Alec calculated wrong and cut his side open on a megalodon tooth. Alec arrived in the shallow waters and the megalodon stopped chasing him, he was save. Alec swum fast back to the main land. When Alec was on the beach he suddenly noticed the deep cut in his side, because of the adrenalin rushing through Alec’s body he didn’t notice it before. Alec started to feel dizzy and drew a Iratze, he felt a bit better, but a megalodon bite of cute took much longer to heal than a regular one. Alec dressed himself carefully and went back to bed but not before he wrapped a towel around de cut. 

It was somewhere around noon when Magnus tried to wake up Alec, he never slept this long. ‘’Hey sleeping beauty, wake up.’’ Magnus said loud, but Alec didn’t react. ‘’Alexander?’’ Magnus said louder, and started poking Alec’s face, again no reaction. Magnus was slightly annoyed that Alec didn’t wake up a decided to pull away the blankets. Magnus screamed when he saw a soaked red towel around Alec’s waste. Alec was wide awake and wanted to jump to his feet, but a sting of pain stopped him. ‘’What the hell, what happened?’’ Magnus yelled in panic. ‘’It’s nothing.’’ Alec replied calm. ‘’It doesn’t look like nothing to me! What the hell happened!’’ Magnus was still yelling. ‘’I ran into something.’’ Alec said truthfully, while ignoring the pain. ‘’What did you run into, a buzz saw?’’ Magnus said mad but more calm now. ‘’Something like that. Why are you mad?’’ Alec replied. Magnus glared at him. ‘’Mad? Why would I be mad? Maybe because you scared the fucking shit out of me, I care about you alright, don’t ever do that again.’’ Magnus said angry. ‘’Sorry’’ Alec said apologetic. Magnus seemed a bit happier with Alec’s replied, but he still looked angry when he left the room. Alec took this opportunity to draw another Iratze. Alec carefully peeled off the towel to check his wound, it looked much better than first. Alec knew he was going to be alright, he had worse than this. When Magnus came back with some bandages and he saw Alec’s wound, he almost fainted. ‘’Alexander how the fuck did you get that?’’ Magnus asked in horror. Magnus didn’t wait for Alec’s answer and continued. ‘’You need to get to a hospital.’’ Magnus said. ‘’No.’’ Alec replied firmly. Magnus looked at Alec in astonishment. ‘’Did you hit your head to or something? Why else would you be this stupid to not go to a hospital.’’ ‘’I don’t need a hospital.’’ Alec said firm. ‘’yes, you do.’’ ‘’no I don’t.’’ ‘’yes, you do.’’ ‘’no, I don’t.’’ ‘’urghh, this is useless. Fine, but if you die it not my fault.’’ Magnus said a bit pissed because Alec was so fucking stubborn. ‘’I am not dying Magnus, don’t be overdramatic.’’ Alec said with a small smile. ‘’ You know Alexander, you’re the most suborn person I know. If you like it or not, I am going to nurse you back to health.’’ Magnus said firm, but there was a small smile on his lips.  
Ale was resting all day. Magnus made him soup and brought him drinks. When Magnus wasn’t in the room Alec drew a Iratze’s. At the end of the day Alec’s wound was healed, but he couldn’t tell Magnus that, he would go start ask questions, more than he already did, not that he could blame him or something.

Magnus was awake early and walked to Alec’s room to check on him. Alec wasn’t in his room, Magnus hurried down stairs, he smelled a delicious sent, it was coming from the kitchen. Alec was cooking and the kitchen was still whole. ‘’What are you doing out of bed?’’ Magnus said concerned. ‘’ Good morning to you to. I am feeling much better now, thanks to you, so I wanted to surprise you.’’ Alec said smiling. Magnus relaxed and took a bite out a pancake, it tasted great. ‘’I didn’t know you could make this.’’ Magnus said while enjoying the tasty pancake. Alec smiled ‘’I got some help from a magical place named google, it’s really cool.’’ ‘’Well its delicious darling.’’  
After Magnus and Alec eat their breakfast, Magnus suggested to watch a movie because Alec still had to take it easy. Alec didn’t feel like arguing with Magnus about his health state, so he just agreed. They watched a romantic comedy. Magnus was curled up against Alec. It felt just so right, so comfortable, so nice. It was funny how to people could be the exact same in one moment, like laughing at the same stupid jokes, and the complete opposite in another moment.  
After the movie finished, Alec moved into a different position, what forced Magnus to move to. Alec crossed his legs in front of him and turned to Magnus. Magnus did the same and now they were silently looking at each other. Alec looked a bit sad and nervous. He knew this day would come, he knew had to leave someday, but it was hard, Alec had grown very fond of Magnus and there was always that weird but nice feeling when he was around Magnus. Alec took a deep breath. ‘’Magnus...’’ Alec started. ‘’You’re such a wonderful person, but I can’t stay longer, I want to but I really can’t. I want to thank you for your hospitality. I got you a little present.’’ Alec handed a small package that was wrapped in old newspaper to Magnus. Magnus wanted to start unwrapping, but Alec stopped him and told Magnus that he could only open the present when he was gone. Magnus nodded and slit the packages in the pocket of his jean. Magnus was now also looking sad, he didn’t want Alec to leave. ‘’I am really going to miss you, gorgeous. But this doesn’t need to be the end, we can still see each other right? Magnus said hopeful. Alec knew that would never work they were from two different worlds. Alec blushed and looked down to his lap. Magnus had it, he didn’t like it when Alec looked away looked when he blushed. It was like Alec saw it as a sigh of weakness but Magnus thought the complete opposite, it’s brave to show your feelings.  
Magnus put a finger on Alec’s chin and raised so their eye’s met. Magnus thought Alec looked adorable, but he wouldn’t say that to Alec, Magnus got a strong feeling that he wanted to be found rough and strong, not adorable. Alec was biting his lip like he was considering something. Magnus leaned unconscious closer to Alec. Suddenly Alec closed the space between himself and Magnus and planted his lips on Magnus’. Magnus was frozen for a second, but the he started to kiss back. The kiss became deeper, more passionate and fiercely. The sparks where flying all around them. Alec raised his hand to cup Magnus cheeks, when he suddenly felt sick. Alec pulled away, way too early for both of the them, but Alec had to, he recognised the feeling, the bracelet stopped working, just like Valentine said would happen. Magnus looked Alec in the eye. Magnus gasped and Alec didn’t knew why, the only thing Magnus said was ‘your eyes’ and Alec didn’t have time to see what Magnus meant, he even had no time to grape the cup. When Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, they weren’t that weird hideous black anymore, they were almost totally blue, the pretties blue Magnus had ever seen. Alec looked panicked for the fasted way out, before Alec run out the room Alec and Magnus eyes met again and Magnus saw with horror that Alec’s eyes were turning black again. In tales a true loves kiss breaks every spell or curs, that is true, but what people normally don’t know that it needs to reach its climax or else it doesn’t work. The kiss needs to be finished to work.

Alec ran outside trying to reach the water. Alec was just on time in the water before he was a merman again. He swum in deeper water and hold on between some rocks. Alec saw Magnus ran out of his house yelling Alec’s name. Magnus looked around like a wild animal. That Alec was the one that saved Magnus’ life made so much sense and then just didn’t made sense at all. Magnus was left with so much questions. She sat down, looking at the ocean. Alec looked at Magnus with sting eyes, Alec bit down his tears and swum away trying to figure out what to do now. The mermaids will find out what Alec has done if he shows up like this. Alec decided to crash at the secret place near the coral reef where he always holds human stuff until he figured out a plan.  
ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

A few days had past and Magnus had looked all over the internet for an Alexander Lightwood, but nothing came up, like he never existed in the human world. After Magnus got a call from Catherina, she told Magnus that there was something weird with the DNA, like it wasn’t human. Magnus had unwrapped Alec’s sort of gift. It was his precious necklace, Magnus was really happy he got it back, it meant much to him, but almost immediately a thousand questions formed themselves in Magnus’ head. Magnus really hoped that would Alec returned, but he didn’t.  
ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

Izzy had to go to the coral reef today to get some food. She didn’t want to go, she had better things to do, like not go to the coral reef. When Izzy finally arrived at the coral reef she saw that the stone in front of Alec’s secret spot was moved. Izzy swum slowly towards it to fight the intruder, but when she entered the cave, ready to kick some tail, she only found her older brother. She found him curled up as a little ball asleep. Izzy woke him softly. When Alec open his big eyes, Izzy saw the black color she gasped in horror, Alec looked sad at the ground. Izzy comforted Alec and she told him to tell her what happened. He told her everything, well he may have left out the kissing part but he knew that Izzy knew. After a while of talking and comforting Izzy had to go back home, she told Alec to stay here a little longer so she could figure out a plan. Alec just nodded.  
ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

Magnus was starring outside when he saw a head pop up out of the water. Magnus hart stated to fill itself with hope, he couldn’t explain why. He rushed outside only to find out it wasn’t Alec. It was a girl, she looked like Alec, but Magnus still sad it wasn’t him. ‘Hi, I am Isabell Lightwood, but everyone calls me Izzy’. Magnus face lit up at hearing her last name. ‘Alexander Lightwood?’ Magnus asked hopeful. ‘Yes, he is my brother and you need to help him please’. It was them that Magnus noticed she had no legs but a tail. ‘’You, you have a tail….’’ Magnus said and his mouth fell slightly open. Magnus didn’t expect this, well actually he kind of did, he had since he had met Alec always the feeling that wasn’t a real human, and Alec being a merman explained so much. Izzy pushed her tail above the water surface so Magnus could see it properly. ‘’And? Do you like it? For the record Alec has one to.’’ Izzy said with a massive grin. Magnus laughed and said. ‘’yeah, I came that far, but I have a lot of questions. Are you going to fill me in or is Alexander joining us? No offence but I rather want him to tell me.’’ ‘’non taken, but for now you only got me.’’ Izzy said and started to explain the story to Magnus. After a while everything fell finally in his place and Magnus agreed to help but he only want to give the cup to Alec. ‘‘I will tell Alec the good news, goodbye.’’ Izzy said happy and then disappeared. Magnus felt also happy knowing he would see Alec again, only if it would be one last time.  
ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

‘’You did what now?!’’ Alec yelled at Izzy. ‘’Why would you do that? Human aren’t supposed to know about us.’’ Izzy waved his words away. ‘’You should go to him tomorrow, he is willing to give you the cup, and save your honour. So be a little more grateful.’’ Izzy said firm. Alec had nothing to lose, so he told her that he would go and thanked her for her help. Izzy smiled satisfied with the answer and left.  
ѱ ѱ ѱ ѱ

Alec was nervous, he was still under the water surface. He took a deep breath and collected all his courage. Alec popped his head above the water. Magnus was waiting for him on a rock in the ocean. Alec wondered how he got there dry but he didn’t bother asking. ‘Hi’ Alec said softly. ‘Hi’ Magnus said with a small smile, ‘Your dear sister stopped by’. ‘Yeah, I know’ Alex said. ‘Show me’ Magnus said. ‘What?’ ‘Your tail of course, please can I see it?’. Alec hesitated for a second, then he disappeared under the water surface. Magnus worried that he scared Alec off with his request. ‘Alexander?’ Magnus said while looking in the water. Suddenly he saw something black near by the water surface and then jumped like a dolphin out of the water. After the jump Alex resurfaced again. Alex looked vulnerable at Magnus like he seared a big secret, he kind of did. Magnus was speechless, he had never seen a more gorgeous creature. Despite Alec’s eyes were still black as the night, Magnus could imagine him with the pretty blue eyes. Magnus had to sudden need to be close to him and jumped of the rock into the water, with the cup still in his hand. Magnus and Alec where in front of each other.  
‘’You look gorgeous.’’ Magnus whispered. ‘’Stop it, have you seen yourself, you’re like a fucking god. Alec whispered back. Magnus smiled at Alec’s flirting, he liked it, a lot. Magnus came slowly closer to Alec. ‘’I have never had the change to thank you properly for saving my life.’’ Magnus said with a soft low voice and an evil grin on his face. Magnus was now so close that Alec could feel Magnus hot breath on his skin. Magnus put his free hand on Alec’s cheek and brought slowly their lips together. The kiss became more hot, messy and passionate with the second, until they met their climax. Magnus and Alec got the feeling firework was exploding inside of them. Alec opened his eyes and met Magnus’s, both of them where smiling. ‘’That was amazing.’’ Alec said a bit out of breath. ‘’Darling, your eyes, their truly gorgeous.’’ Alec didn’t know what Magnus mean, they were still that hideous colourless black, right? Alec used the water surface to look at himself. Alec jaw dropped from surprise first, then a big smile appeared, but it didn’t last long, a wave of realization hit Alec. ‘’Their blue…..’’ Alec said slowly. ‘’Yeah, Valentines curse is broken.’’ Magnus said happy. Alec gave him a look. ‘’What your sister filled me in.’’ ‘’ You know that there is only one way to break a curse.’’ Alec said slightly panicked, because he really really liked Magnus but true love? He didn’t know Magnus very long, Alec had the feeling that he had skipped the whole dating part and went straight to marrying the guy. Magnus had seen the panic in Alec deep blue eyes and tried to reassure Alec. ‘’Yeah, I know. But we should just start with dating, if you like of course.’’ Magnus said calm. ‘’I would like that, I really would, but we can’t, we are from two different worlds.’’ Alec said sad, but before Magnus could say something, Alec changed the subject. ‘’ The mortal mermaid cup has special powers, everyone who drinks from it can do one wish, but the has to be given to you by a mermaid or man. I want to thank you for everything, to show my gratitude I will give you this wish.’’ Alec smiled but his eye’s didn’t. Alec took the cup from Magnus and turned around. Alec had left out a small detail, Magnus had to drink mermaid blood mixed with a little sea water. What doesn’t know doesn’t hurt Alec thought while he made a small cut in his hand. Alec mixed a few drops of his blood with seawater, he turned back to Magnus and gave him the cup. ‘’It taste funny. Sweet and coppery.’’ ‘’Make a wish Magnus.’’ ‘’I already did.’’ Magnus and Alec looked at each other for maybe a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Alec figured he should leave, Alec already started to swim away when suddenly Magnus started screaming. Alec swum back to Magnus, Alec looked worried and he didn’t know what to do. When Magnus as suddenly stopped as it came. ‘’What happened, are you alright?’’ Alec asked worried. ‘’I am more than alright.’’ Magnus smiled bright. Alec gave Magnus a weird look, when he suddenly felt something familiar against his tail, it was another tail, but there was nobody else but Magnus, it couldn’t be… Alec looked under water and saw the most prettiest tail, it had all the colours of a fresh rainbow working together in harmony, if that wasn’t enough, the tail was covered in glitter. After admiring the tail, he saw it was attached to Magnus. Alec was thrilled with excitement. ‘’What are you going to do now?’’ ‘’I am going where ever you’re going, I am serious I have no idea where everything is.’’ Alec smiled happy, but then frowned. ‘’What about your life here? Your friends? Your cat?’’ ‘’I think I need to start a new chapter, my friends will understand, I want to take Chairman meow with me but I can’t.’’ Almost the same moment Magnus said chairman meow’s name he appeared in Magnus arms. ‘’Chairman meow!’’ Magnus yelled happy. ‘’Dear triton, Magnus you’re a warlock, you can do magic! That’s so cool.’’ Alec said enthusiast. Magnus didn’t want to leave Chairman meow and he had a plan what involved his new found magic. Blue sparked that matched Alec’s eyes started to come out Magnus fingers and danced around the cat. A few second later the blue sparks where gone and Chairman had changed into a catfish. Alec laughed. ‘’what?’’ Magnus said and added ‘’Now I can take him with me.’’ ‘’hey Magnus can I ask you something?’’ Alec asked. ‘’Sure.’’ Magnus replied. ‘’What did you wish for?’’ ‘’isn’t that supposed to be a secret?’’ Magnus asked. ‘’Oh come on, you can tell me, please.’’ Alec begged. ‘’Alright, I wished that you would have the thing you wanted most.’’ Magnus said with a bright smile. Alec didn’t say anything, he just hugged Magnus really thigh. In that moment Magnus knew he wished the right thing.

They lived happily ever after

The End


End file.
